


Strategic Deception

by smuttybuddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eremika - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Female Titan Arc, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mikaere, riren - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttybuddy/pseuds/smuttybuddy
Summary: Jealousy is a powerful motivator, especially for Mikasa and Eren. For Levi, jealousy is a tool to be used.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely planning to post a chapter a week.

It was natural they would train together. None in years had been able to match Levi in stamina or skill. So, Mikasa’s raw talent gave him something to finally be interested in. The first time they sparred together, Mikasa worked harder than she ever had in a close combat fight. Even harder than going against Annie. Hours passed as Levi sent Mikasa sprawling every few minutes. She grew more and more frustrated, but her deadened gaze never wavered. Each time, she surged up with renewed vigor. 

She certainly was someone that interested him.

Finally, Levi knocked her flat on her back, his body pressing down so she couldn’t move. 

“Good start, but you’re slowing down. We end now,” he said, his voice a quiet monotone. Mikasa shoved at his shoulders, grunting. 

“Another round,” she gritted out. 

Levi, eyes narrowing, increased the pressure on her body. 

“I said-“ but he stopped mid-order, eyes wide. Mikasa had let out a breathy, desperate moan. Levi suddenly became aware of his pelvis forcefully rubbing between her legs. He started to harden.“Ackerman?” 

Mikasa’s eyes dropped, and her hand came up to pull her scarf over her lips. Levi huffed, standing abruptly. He did not bother concealing his fully erect boner. 

“Naive brat,” he said with disinterest.

The thing was she was naive, but not ignorant. She loved Eren. It was so simple to her. 

“I love Eren,” she said openly, the loyalty and emotion clear in her face. Levi scoffed openly, and his eyes sharpened. Mikasa restrained herself from holding her breath, knowing he’d sense her distraction. 

“A boy like Eren cannot give you what you want,” he said, the first hint of emotion in his tone. Heat flared across her cheeks ready to defend Eren, but Levi, with lightning speed, pushed her against the wall. “Any person can learn physical pleasure,” he brought a finger to her neck and stroked her smooth skin, “but no one can fake desire.” As he said these words he leaned in so that his lips brushed against her neck. As he did this, he dropped his hand lower, as if to grab- she twisted and shoved an elbow towards his face, forcing him to back off. Molten fury lit Mikasa’ eyes but Levi kept talking.

“Eren only knows one thing.” She froze. “Are you enough to make him change?” 

His words, striking at Mikasa’s own doubts, went unanswered.

“You may come to me when you get tired of rubbing yourself off at night,” he murmured. He turned sharply. “Tomorrow again. 1800 hours.”

Levi left Mikasa, stone faced but breaking on the inside, in the sparring room. Alone. She pulled her red scarf up over her face and pressed the soft fabric against her cheek. 

That night at dinner, Mikasa and Armin sat on either side of Eren. Like every other night, their talk was consumed by training and strategy. 

“What was it like sparring with Captain Levi?” Eren asked her, his admiration for the short hero painted across his eyes.

“He is strong and fast. I must work hard to beat him.” 

“Did you?” Eren asked startled.

“Only twice.” Her standard indifference eventually made Eren’s and Armin’s curiosity switch to other things. The night went on normally, talking about dreams and dreaming of freedom.

The next day, Levi’s erection was already full-throttle before she arrived. She observed, but did not care. As they sparred, she noticed that Levi always blocked or dodged her attacks with a twist to make sure she did not strike his hard-on. She observed, then took advantage. On his next attack, Mikasa side-stepped and began her own kick towards his exposed stomach. As she predicted, Levi turned away from her kick, and straight into the punch she threw at his jaw. The force of it knocked him to the floor. When he looked up at her, she saw naked lust in his eyes.

She couldn’t hold his gaze, her cheeks flushing hotly. Levi laughed openly at her, standing slowly, a rare expression of want on his face. 

Every time they were together alone since, Levi had a full, bulging erection. Months did nothing to temper his lust. Sparring, 3DMG practice, obstacle course runs, cleaning, eating, riding, laundry, inside the walls, outside the walls… every damn time. She never did acknowledge his need, but she was acutely aware of it. It pushed her into things she normally wouldn’t have done. Things that made him want to push her even further. He remembered the night he goaded her into skinny dipping with him after a hard run throughout the obstacle course. He nearly came as she stripped, even though her movements were hard and economical. So, he had respected her prickly denial and only winked at her when she faced him naked. And she ignored his prominent boner. He smirked knowing it only reminded her of Eren’s ignorance of her sexuality. 

At first, he thought he could wait her out, but he grew to see her truth. When she said she loved Eren, she would never betray him. Even if he wasn’t reciprocating. 

Levi was a good soldier, an excellent scouter, and a precision killer. He understood what it would cost to be able to slide inside Mikasa Ackerman’s sweet, tight body. 

He was willing to pay it.

The next day while they were cleaning, Levi motioned with his head at four others working on the floor. All four left quickly, glad to be free of Levi’s particular eye for cleanliness. 

“There is bet going around on whose bed you will be turning to when you finally realize Eren is still oblivious to you.” 

Mikasa's lips pressed together. She scrubbed at the floor harder.

“He’s not oblivious to me.” Her voice was even, but razor-sharp against his ears.

“You’re right, he’s not oblivious to you,” he soothed her temper. “He is oblivious to your needs.” Her cheeks went even redder, and she shifted so her thighs pressed even more tightly together. Levi, if possible, grew harder.

“Eren-” she began, but Levi finished for her.

“Will never notice you because you love him.”

She stiffened and her breath stopped. She turned to face Levi.

“What?” she trembled. Mikasa actually trembled. It made him want to pound into her and make her moan his name.

“You were too soft on the brat. You have always been his. If he never has to question that, then he will never look for it.” Mikasa brought her hand to her scarf. Her protectiveness, her care, it was all she had to give Eren. If she didn’t give him that…

“Eren is mine, like I am his.” 

Levi sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. She instantly shook them off but he just put them back on her again. This time, he pulled her close and locked his arms around her, forcing her to look down into his eyes. It made him want to press against her, but he wouldn’t yet. Besides, he couldn’t risk her anger shifting to him rather than Eren’s stupidity.

“Learn to pick your battles, brat,” he said, fingering the silky strands of her hair. “Eren will notice you because he’s jealous.” 

Mikasa surprised him- because she burst out laughing.

“Jealous? Eren?” she continued to laugh outright. “You think he’d ever be jealous of anything but my skills?”

“No,” Levi said, and he meant it. She stopped chuckling. 

“He wouldn’t. You couldn’t make him jealous that way.” 

“But I could. Things that he’s never even dreamed of… You don’t even have to be in on it.” Levi’s eyes grew devious. He shifted his hold on her so that he could stroke one hand up and down her spine. She tensed, and started to push away from him. He was faster. Once again, she found herself pinned by the Captain against a wall. She hated that all her body felt was a confused, needy pang instead of instant dismissal.

“Get off me,” she said.

“I will… but that wouldn’t be much fun would it?” 

Her vision set into that steely line, but Mikasa’s one weakness truly was Eren. Levi knew she wouldn’t be thinking clearly. He had her pinned on the ground in less than a minute. She had been mid-kick when he struck, so incredibly fast and precise. Levi had pinned her with one of her legs hung over his arm. He smirked as she tried to punch up at him.

“Try that again, I like the way you squirm under me.” Her lifted leg meant his cock was pressing directly against her slit. She froze, angry that she couldn’t throw him without practically rubbing herself all over him. 

He surprised her. He stood and pulled her up with him.

“I’m not a rapist,” he spat with apparent disgust, but then his eyes turned manic. “I will fuck you. I will make you orgasm more than you could dream. And then I’ll fuck you again. But only when you beg for it.” 

Mikasa was rooted to the ground. She did not know how to handle Levi’s simultaneous acceptance and challenge of her rejection. She stood there mute, waiting for him to react.

“I like it when you are speechless,” he said. “Try to be quiet like this in the morning.” She opened her mouth in shock. He didn’t take advantage. Instead, he teased. He came close and brushed his lips over her jaw. “You don’t have to be quiet when you’re thinking about me tonight.” He looked smug as he left. 

Again, Mikasa found herself turning for comfort into her scarf. What had happened? Worse, what was coming? She consoled herself as she normally did, with the scarf wrapped around her fears. But no matter how she thought about it, she could not unravel her own response to the Captain’s blatant invitations. The fact that she couldn’t only made her more confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa was especially quiet at dinner.

“Mikasa?” Armin asked her, because he noticed first. At Armin’s words, Eren turned his attention to her instead of Jean’s current whining.

“The Captain said something to me,” she said. “I cannot understand it.” Not quite a lie, but close enough to her confusion.

“What was it?” Armin asked curiously.

“Something about learning to pick my battles.” She hoped the vagueness would help hide her true dilemma.

“Like a moral? For battle strategy?” Armin probed.

“Or tactical approaches for combat against Titans!” Eren jumped in. Armin and Eren ended up talking military strategy through the rest of dinner, while Mikasa just sat there, blankly.

Would Eren really never see her? Ever? Mikasa spent the rest of the night nursing her doubts, and refusing to confront that confusing twist in her stomach when she thought of Levi’s erection pressing against her.

At breakfast the next morning, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Hot breath tickled against her skin. She shivered involuntarily.

“Ackerman,” Captain Levi’s bored voice whispered in her ears, “private session today. Come with me now.” 

Though he had spoken so quietly she knew the people around her hadn’t heard anything, her reaction wasn’t so smooth. In her haste to snap out a retort, she coughed furiously around a bite of bread. Levi immediately began to rub his hands over her back and shoulders. 

“Must have been a big mouthful, even for you Ackerman,” Levi finally says loud enough for those around to hear. They snigger. Mikasa’s eyes fire up, and it turns Levi on so much he almost puts a hand in his pocket to control himself. Almost. She stands then. He follows her out.

Levi’s boner was ever-present as normal, but he didn’t try a single thing with her the whole day. Not a wink. Not a smirk. Not even a peep from the corner of his eyes while she stretched. She had thought at breakfast he had given away the game, but the Captain was far more devious. So she waited. There was nothing else she could do.

Levi planned it exquisitely. They trained so hard and so late that Mikasa passed out in her bunk from exhaustion before getting to dinner. Consequently, she woke from hunger hours before everyone else the next morning. Despite the extremely early hour, Levi found her. He didn’t let on a single thing except the massive hard-on. 

As soon as she finished eating, Levi put her to work again- but this time applying their close combat training to the 3DMG equipment. They had trained like this before, but not often for two reasons: the first because it wasn’t a typical fighting style to use on Titans, and the second because it was doubly exhausting on the body. 

Levi pushed her. Hard. He trained her straight through lunch, pausing only to refuel on gas. The dinner bell rang before Levi let her stop. When he held up his hand signaling she go to ground, she dropped like a stone. Levi knew she he didn’t need to intervene. As he suspected, she maneuvered at the last instant and rolled to the ground harmlessly. She didn’t get back up. Levi dove next to her and crouched by her form. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed hard. She did not complain. Not once.

“Get up Ackerman.” 

Her body looked incredibly sexy as her sweat-slicked muscled quivered under the strain. Her arms gave out. She simply couldn’t, though her eyes shone with a determination that made her even more appealing.

“You’re done for.” Levi said, finally smirking. He wanted so badly to touch her, feel her, but knew she would resent him for taking such extreme liberty with her. So he indulged by stroking himself through his pants. She opened one eye at the sound of the fabric being stretched, and snorted derisively when she saw what he did.

“Ask me,” Levi commanded her.

“No.” Her answer was flat and cold. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, almost gleeful, “The longer you take, the longer I get to jerk off to you.” 

Both her eyes snapped open, and to add to her fury, he started to rub himself more vigorously. Mikasa’s face burned red, but she knew he had done it on purpose, knew he had whittled her down to bare consciousness for just this moment. What she hated was she couldn’t find any resentment in her towards him. Not a bit. 

In fact, the sight of him touching himself made that confusion a lot less foggy.

“Help me,” she closed her eyes as she said the words. He stopped touching himself and kneeled before her immediately.

“Only because you asked for it,” he said. Before she could respond, he slid a hand under her and threw her over his shoulder, one hand clamped proprietarily on her ass. 

That confusion became much clearer. She didn’t argue.

Levi launched himself forward on his 3DMG, carrying one of humanity’s strongest on his shoulder. 

He dropped them right by the women’s bunks. Without knocking, Captain Levi kicked the door in. Krista and Ymir were just about to leave. Both their jaws dropped as they saw Mikasa hanging limply from Levi’s shoulder, his hand rubbing her butt in small circles.

“Excellent,” he said, “bring a tray of food right back.” He ordered them. “Seems I went a little too hard on her today.” 

The two girls stumbled as they ran. Levi dumped Mikasa on to her bed. She groaned.

“Hurting?” he asked unsympathetically. 

Her eyes were screwed tight when she nodded in spite of herself. So Levi helped himself. He unlaced both her shoes and unstrapped her 3DMG harnesses. She started to grumble, but when he asked if she’d rather do it herself, she shut up really quick. He was sliding the harnesses off her upper thighs and was holding one of her legs up against his shoulder when the two girls came back with two trays of dinner.

“One for me? You’re so thoughtful,” Levi said, using one hand to stroke down Mikasa’s lifted thigh to remove the harness. The act was so sensual, so carnal, the two girls sprinted back out of the bunks. Levi chuckled while Mikasa growled at him.

Meanwhile, Armin was brooding over his own dinner. Eren hadn’t been paying any attention, but Armin easily noticed. Krista and Ymir had run in looking completely flustered, grabbed two trays of dinner, and ran back out. They were back within ten minutes, dinner-less. He couldn’t stop himself from listening in on the chatter at the other end of the table.

“He’s there! In our barracks!”

“You’re kidding!” Sasha said.

“He’s as sexy as we imagined!” Ymir sighed.

“But better!” Krista exclaimed.

“Who’s he with?” Sasha asked. Krista and Ymir looked at each other and burst into giggles. Ymir snorted ungracefully.

“No!” Sasha said breathlessly.

“You would not believe the sound of his voice!” Krista had a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Or the way he rubbed her thighs!” Ymir rubbed her hands together.

“It was so hot,” moaned Krista.

“I always guessed they would. Two people like that? I bet the shorty’s incredible in bed…” Sasha said with a tone of wonder. 

Just like that, pieces fell into place in Armin’s head that he fervently wished hadn’t. 

“What is it?” Eren asked, noticing Armin’s taut arms and the beads of sweat running down his forehead.  
“Uhh…” Armin stalled, “just listening to the girls again…”

“What is it this time? Hair? Boobs?” Eren sniggered. Armin laughed and ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to share what he had just deduced.

“Hey, where is Mikasa?” Eren asked suddenly. “I haven’t actually seen her in… since yesterday?” The realization sounded like a question. Armin couldn’t control the flush that swept his cheeks.

“Where is she?” Eren asked, knowing his friend better than anyone else.

“Uh- it’s nothing! Really!”

“Armin!” Eren whined. Armin sighed dejectedly.

“Well- uh- haven’t you noticed the Captain is gone too?”

“Yeah but he’s probably training late or something,” Eren dismissed that thought, stuffing his face.

“Yes… with Mikasa,” Armin said tentatively. 

Eren cocked his head. He swallowed. Then stilled. He didn’t breathe for a few moments. 

Within a few seconds, Eren’s eyes turned electric green and he stood up abruptly. He didn’t say a word. Without so much as blinking, he started walking out.

“Eren!” Armin called out, but Eren didn’t acknowledge his friend. The girls erupted into giggles as he stormed past their end of the table.

Eren sped up, running from the compound towards the women’s bunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had extra time this weekend to finish ch 2 way early. Hoping to have ch 3 ready early next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was at the women’s bunks within seconds. He slammed the door open to see Mikasa clearly asleep on her bed… and mostly naked. She was covered by a sports bra and small underwear that showed off her ass. Levi, rubbed up the back of one of her toned thighs with his hands nearly reaching-

Eren’s brain was engulfed in flames. He sprinted to Mikasa’s bedside and grabbed the Captain roughly by the shoulders. Twisting, Eren threw the Captain behind him and to the right. Levi pushed himself out of it and landed on his feet in a ready stance, with Eren standing between him and Mikasa.

“Jealous?” the Captain asked with bored eyes. 

Eren did not answer, but swung forward. The Captain evaded easily, and landed a punch into Eren’s side. It felt like a sledgehammer. Eren gasped but still punched forward with his right. Levi dodged, naturally, but it was close. If Eren had been Mikasa, the punch would have surely landed. Levi was forced to admit the brat had some potential. Just as that thought crossed Levi’s mind, Eren was already attacking again with a sharp kick. Levi turned into it, elbowing Eren’s stomach as he slid around to the other side of Mikasa’s bed. 

Now, her mostly naked body sprawled between them deep in sleep. As Levi guessed, Eren still looked pissed beyond compare, but didn’t pull his fists back up. He also didn’t flinch or limp or hunch over, which puzzled Levi. He knew he had done some damage, but Eren seemed to struggle most to ignore Mikasa’s creamy skin.

“Was it consensual?” Eren bit out, wrath and envy leaking out of him. Levi could see the Titan in him now more than ever. In that moment, Levi began to see exactly how much Mikasa’s devotion meant if she really could love Eren for just himself.

“Was what consensual?” Levi drawled, his mask of boredom immaculate despite his fast-paced thoughts. 

Eren turned and punched the wall. It did nothing to the wall, but his knuckles came away bloody. He let out a scream, punching the wall again and again. The pain and anger that filled his voice reminded Levi of when Eren raged against Annie. When Eren finally stopped, he knelt by Mikasa’s bedside. 

A red flash. There, under her cheek. And her arm, stuck under her pillow. A brilliant red tucked underneath her as she slept. He didn’t dare touch her, but couldn’t conceal the shine in his eyes that told Levi the brat was crying. Eren stared at Mikasa as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“If you ever hurt her… I will end you,” Eren said melodramatically. His face was screwed up with fury, but his shoulders shook with frustration.

“You idiot,” Levi continued in his passionless tone, “do you really think she is so weak?” Eren’s head snapped to towards Levi, the protective urge in Eren’s head suddenly groundless. Eren’s hands moved to the edge of Mikasa’s sheets, gripping them tightly in shame and self-directed anger. He broke. Eren bent his head to Mikasa’s sheets, his tears and bloody hands leaving salty, pink stains near her face.

“Mikasa… Mikasa…” he mumbled through tears. 

Mikasa flinched then. The first time in ages. She winced as her body stretched, and one hand moved next to Eren’s face. It made him whimper even louder. 

It stirred Levi to see Mikasa, even as dead tired as she was, respond to Eren.

“Even now you dishonor her,” Levi said, contempt breaking his veneer of indifference. Eren heard Levi’s words, and started wiping his eyes on the already moist sheets. “Disgusting,” Levi muttered.

“Why were you touching her when I walked in?” Eren asked in a serious tone, wiping his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I? She asked for it.” At that, Levi smirked openly. If Eren hadn’t been so disturbed by Levi’s answer, he would have been shocked to see such blatant emotion on Levi’s face.  
It was the truth. After Levi had spoon-fed her, much to her distaste, Mikasa had asked him to remove her boots. Levi had purposefully rubbed at Mikasa’s feet as he took them off. She was so tired and sore from two solid days of training she had moaned into his touch and asked for more. She had fallen asleep as soon as he reached her calves, the exhaustion, warmth, and food hitting her like a train once she relaxed. 

It had been the most erotic torture for Levi. He had taken the liberty at that time to strip her from her dirty garments but left her modesty alone. He was lucky enough that his fingers traveled up and down the length of her supple, lithe body at her own invitation. Levi had stroked up her back and arms, and was retuning to finish her legs when Eren had come in.  
Levi interrupted before Eren fell back into despair.

“I have never met another person who can be my equal,” Levi said the the chill back in his gaze. “She deserves someone who won’t cheapen her.” Levi couldn’t stop the viciousness from spreading through him. 

Eren looked both hurt and taken aback by Levi’s open claim on Mikasa. 

Without pause, Levi left the women’s barracks trailing his fingertips across Mikasa’s calf as he left. To Eren’s horror, Mikasa let out a soft moan at the contact. Levi couldn’t help laughing as he walked out, leaving Eren with his self-pity.

Eren knelt down by Mikasa’s head again. He just stared and stared at her as she slept. He didn’t try to touch, didn’t try to make her his again. He just stayed there with her. 

The other girls were back in less than an hour, and they all giggled uproariously when they found Eren on his knees by her face. He couldn’t care less what they thought. His stomach roiling at their continued conversation about the scene Krista and Ymir had walked in on, he left quickly. But the girls, they started to ask him questions.

“Were they kissing?”

“Did Mikasa like it as much as Levi did?”

“Did you see Levi naked?”

“Is Mikasa really interested in him?”

“Are you jealous?”

It had been Sasha who asked. Eren didn’t answer, but froze right as he was about to dash out. He couldn’t stop the trembling through his body. So with a gasp, he ran. 

Eren couldn’t fathom going back to bed. He was furious. He was hurt. He was confused. So, he went to the supply warehouse and snuck out a 3DMG. It wasn’t his, wouldn’t be the smooth ride he had worked years to perfect. But it would work. 

The next morning, Mikasa woke feeling completely normal, until she opened her eyes.

“Argh!” she yelped. All the other girls burst out in glee. Her sheets were stained a menacing shade of dark pink, and smelled oddly salty.

“Tell us!” Sasha demanded, face close to Mikasa’s. 

Mikasa looked bewildered. She had never grown up around other girls, and always found their passive-aggressive games useless and annoying. So Mikasa ignored their squealing, threw her dirty sheets in the laundry, and marched ahead to breakfast. Armin was there when she arrived. The blonde looked up at her hesitantly.

“Where is Eren?” he asked her quietly. 

“Is he not with you?” she asked back, very much confused. Armin suddenly looked worried.

“Well- uh- he didn’t finish dinner last night and I haven’t seen him since…” he mumbled. He hoped that the worse hadn’t happened. Eren, for all his progress, wasn’t a match for Levi. 

At Armin’s words, Mikasa’s eyes grew tight with worry.

“I will find him,” she told Armin, wrapping up some rolls in a napkin in case Eren was hungry.

“Mikasa…” Armin said cautiously, not wanting to set his other friend off. “Uh, I don’t mean to pry, but… do you have a relationship with the Captain?”

She looked at him stunned. A blush spread across her face like uncontrolled fire. Armin knew Mikasa well enough to recognize it was anger rather than shame or embarrassment.

“What has that short prick been saying?” she asked in a deadly quiet voice.

“Nothing, truly!” Armin quickly soothed her, but she still looked murderous. “I noticed neither of you were at dinner yesterday.” 

Mikasa wasn’t bothered. Armin’s accurate observations and quick deductions were things she loved about her friend.

“I trained hard for two days straight. I went to bed instead of going to dinner,” she answered his implied question.

“The Captain?” Armin asked, knowing she hadn’t given him the full picture. At this, she stilled. Annoyed.

“He calculated that I would be so tired. He gave me that training schedule on purpose so that I would have to ask his for… assistance,” she grumbled. 

Armin realized what she both was saying and not saying.

“So, you don’t reciprocate his feelings?” 

Mikasa was about to answer. She really was. The deliberate rejection just didn’t come.

“Why did Eren leave dinner last night?” Mikasa asked instead, changing the topic. 

Armin tried his absolute damnedest to make sure his face didn’t show any of his surprise. Mikasa was intelligent. Very. But, she wasn’t totally reasonable when it came to Eren, just like Eren was somewhat delusional about her. He had hoped that last night, Eren had finally noticed… Armin shook his head, keeping his eyes down so she wouldn’t see the exasperated amusement on his face. His friends were so stupid sometimes. 

Mikasa squeezed his shoulder lightly before leaving to find Eren.

Armin couldn’t stop thinking about it, even after Mikasa had left. He certainly couldn’t say he knew Levi’s motivations… but his actions… were distinctly planned, well-coordinated. Armin’s agile mind leapt to the conclusion, and his eyes widened, his spine stiffening. Could Levi…? Could he really?


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa looked everywhere. Men’s barracks first. Infirmary second. Then the training fields. The laundry room. The stables. She even looped back to the dining hall. But she never found him. She was careful to avoid people as she searched. She didn’t want to have to report for more of Levi’s perverse training. As the grounds became more and more full, she lurked in the less used areas. She knew no one was scheduled to use the obstacle course, and she hand’t looked there yet. 

When she arrived, she walked in on an incredible sight. Eren was flying through the suspended rings ranging 15 to 70 meters in height through the massive trees. The goal was to time your 3DMG just right so that you flew through the rings, rather than pull yourself through them. And Eren was moving flawlessly. His lean frame bent and twisted in the air, his open shirt baring the smoothness of his chest, the shape of his muscles outlined in sweat. His focus was absolute, a relentless fury driving his expression and his movement. 

Mikasa’s couldn't breathe as he spun amazingly fast towards one of the last rings. She began jogging to the tree where the starting platform was. Without her own 3DMG, she had to take the slow way up. By the time she had reached the platform, Eren had started his next loop through the course. Mikasa indulged herself, watching him push his agile body to the extreme. The mid section of the obstacle course came very close to the platform. During one gravity-defying loop, Eren changed direction immediately, using inertia to swing him up and over a high branch on a nearby tree. He landed next to Mikasa a moment later. He didn’t speak. Didn’t look at her.

“Eren,” she murmured. She didn’t go to touch him. He still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “You’ve improved your speed. I’ve never seen you so fast before.”

His spine stiffened. His miraculous green eyes finally met hers, and she flinched. Smudged trails of red around his cheeks. Bloody, torn skin on his knuckles. 

“You’re hurt,” she immediately moved to touch him, but he shied away from her fingers.

“I’m not your kid… or your brother…” the complaint that had stung her over the years was different. Softer, like he was asking instead of scolding. She did not know what to say, but his eyes demanded of her.

“Please, let’s go to the Infirmary,” she begged. He sighed, and wrapped an arm around her. She froze at suddenly being pressed into his chest.

“Hold on,” Eren told her, using his hands to guide hers around his neck and other side. 

He pulled her so close into his chest she dared not breathe. He smelled like heaven. 

“I broke some of my ribs, so I can’t carry you. Hold tight,” Eren muttered. 

Mikasa immediately tried to coddle him, but Eren had already launched them off the platform. She clung to him, and hated herself because she could feel him wincing. Still, Eren did not falter. He twisted and turned, his body writhing against hers in a battle with gravity. The thrill of it- flying through endless trees, open sky above, his body intimately hers to hold- those joys soared through Mikasa’a heart, making her ache.

Eren flew them to within 30 meters on the Infirmary. From there, he kept quiet as Mikasa led him. 

Half an hour later, Mikasa knew. Two broken ribs, three broken fingers between both hands, and severe bruising in a couple other places.

“He went and worked out all night instead of coming in, the moron,” the aid had said exasperatedly outside his door. Mikasa’s keen senses had heard it. She couldn’t have agreed more, but stayed quiet by the bed Eren refused to lie in.

“Please, Eren, rest,”Mikasa asked. 

“My Titan powers will regenerate the damage,” he dismissed her. 

“Why didn’t your Titan powers heal you earlier?” Mikasa pressed. 

Eren glowered at her. He leaned up against the bed, without sitting on it.

“Am I your kid?” Eren asked. Mikasa’s cheeks reddened. “Mikasa!” Eren insisted.

“No,” she said, turning from him.

“Am I your brother?” Eren pushed. 

She looked back at him again, unable to stay away. Her eyes were locked with his, but she couldn’t say a word. So, she bent over and took his hand in both of hers. Eren surprised her again by pulling her towards him. She was standing, her hands wrapped around his, the connection between their bodies.

“What was Levi really saying the night he told you about picking your battles?” Eren asked, his green eyes burning into hers. 

She blushed without warning. A lie could not spring to her lips for him.

“Oy… Mikasa…” and Eren did something that surprised her. Her wrapped his other hand around her neck. His lips brushed her forehead. For the first time in their lives.

“Eren,” she whispered, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her. 

All Mikasa could think about was how different it really was. She had loved Eren since he bundled his red scarf around her and held her hand as he walked her to their home. Then, through loss, hardship, pain, and death, life strangled its own beauty. 

The world was a cruel place. 

Her imagination had never shaken that truth when she dreamed of Eren- but this was so different. He was warm. He was strong. He was soft.

Eren couldn’t think. He just felt. The heat of Mikasa’s body on his. The sweet smell of her skin. The softness of her hair under his chin. The way her chest pressed into his as she breathed.

The feeling of her heartbeat in his arms. 

It felt like she was his.

They stood that way for a few moments before a nurse rapped on the door. They split apart quickly. He came in.

“Ackerman, Captain Levi’s been looking for you. You’re supposed to report to his office at once.” Mikasa nodded and the nurse left. A heavy silence seemed to deepen between her and Eren. She pulled her scarf around her more tightly.

“Rest, Eren,” she said, turning to leave. 

He stopped her, one hand held her above the elbow. He made her face him. His eyes, alight with fire, seemed to burn through her.

“I am not your kid.” 

She shook her head. 

“I am not your brother.” 

She paused, for a moment, but then slowly shook her head. 

She had given up once. That time, she let herself forget that the world could be beautiful too. That time, she let herself forget why she had to fight. 

She swore that day she would never give up again.

“Then who am I?” Eren’s fingers squeezed her arm with heavy pressure. Mikasa licked her lips, and stepped closer to him. She felt more than heard his small jump backwards. 

She would not give up. She would fight. 

Mikasa let all her tenderness flood the space where her lips just grazed Eren’s. His lips were like fire on hers. She pulled back quickly, both scared and exhilarated by what she had done.

Eren’s eyes seemed to be frozen, looking at nothing. His breath was shallow and he simply remained stunned for a moment too long. Without any fuss, Mikasa moved her scarf to cover her mouth, gently removed his hand, and slipped out. 

He wanted to hold her. He wanted to press her against him. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to drown in her warmth. He wanted to make her his again. Because he had been sure. Had been so completely certain that last night Mikasa had… betrayed him? No, Mikasa couldn’t betray something they didn’t have. But still… she was… 

“Argh!” he yelled, giving voice to his frustration. 

When Eren had seen Levi touching her yesterday, Eren’s stomach dropped. Not only from anger. Not only from jealousy. He felt like he had lost. Truly lost. Lost something so vibrantly treasured he felt it in his chest. So, when he felt Mikasa lean into him, his world blacked out. His brain had short circuited long before he felt her lips. Which he deeply lamented. He groaned. How could this have happened? He wanted it! Wanted her! He finally knew that much. He groaned again, putting his head in his hands. 

He vowed to himself, next time, he would not let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi was waiting for Mikasa half clothed and quite hard. Mikasa arrived for training with such steely resolve that she challenged Levi immediately. 

“We are sparring today.”

“Watch your mouth,” Levi said flatly, flipping his bangs back.

“You’re right. We are sparring outside today.” With that Mikasa turned on her heel and left. 

Levi was more amused by her than annoyed. How couldn’t he love her “death by daggers” look? It made him tingle and throb pleasantly as he followed her outside. Mikasa surprised him by choosing a ring in the middle of the grounds. There were several people about, but it wasn’t crowded- yet. In an hour, the place would be packed. 

“Feeling feisty, hm Ackerman?” 

She answered by putting up a ready stance. 

About two minutes in, Mikasa’s focus was so deadly and Levi was so enthralled, one of the others jumped in to their ring and insisted they spar by first yield rules. Mikasa and Levi were too good not to seriously damage the other. Neither answered but they didn’t protest when the volunteer sent them to the opposite sides of their ring. They sparred for an hour like that, neither truly flattening the other. Levi never said a word, but he teased Mikasa with his eyes. She could feel it. Levi was certainly trying, but he wasn’t giving it his all. It spurred her on faster. 

It took Eren a little less than an hour to heal. He had eaten a huge meal after he had kicked himself enough for earlier.

“The recruits are training in the sparring rings,” a nurse told him as he left. 

Eren set out for the training fields, returning the borrowed 3DMG as he went. When he arrived all he saw was a swarm of people. It took time, but Eren eventually pushed himself close enough to see. His temper burst. 

He started storming angrily forward. His anger swallowed up his sight but he saw everything so clearly it left brands across his brain. Levi had said, ‘I have never met another person who could be my equal.’ Eren saw why. 

Mikasa and Levi moved so fast, so fluidly, it was impossible not to watch them. Their bodies, hellbent on beating one another, was the most intimately, mesmerizing sight. Eren, though, saw more than Captain and protege. Saw more than equal to equal. 

He noticed. 

He witnessed the spark and the kindling. 

He saw how the Captain goaded her. 

He watched her respond despite herself. 

And all Eren could do was watch. 

He knew then what Levi meant about cheapening her. Eren knew Mikasa was his- he knew it- and he intended to fight for that. But she was strong. He wouldn’t belittle her love for him any longer. So he watched while he seethed. The people around him noticed his veins popping out and his hands shaping into fists, but they said nothing. 

“Break!” the volunteer ref called jumping between the two. Levi and Mikasa spun to opposite sides of the ring. Mikasa was now directly in front of Eren. Her eyes fused with his. She didn’t speak to him.

“Oy, Levi!” she called brazenly. “Are you a gambler?” He looked at her with indifferent eyes as she turned away from Eren to see Levi’s response.

“Depends on the bet,” he said simply. 

“I win, I get off tonight and tomorrow.” Levi barked a sharp laugh.

“Lazy, Ackerman?” he taunted in a monotone. “It does not become you.” 

She shrugged and moved her fists up, but Levi stalled.

“If I win?” he asked. She shrugged again, not bothering to bring her hands down.

“You clean the bathroom in my office tonight and tomorrow,” he said smirking. Many in the audience hollered their approval or disdain. Levi’s cleaning standards were notoriously impossible and made for incredibly onerous punishments.

Eren though, fumed, knowing perfectly well what cleaning Levi’s bathroom really meant for Mikasa. Mikasa nodded, and Eren's insides squirmed.

They started again. Eren had thought they went fast before. This was a whole different level. For the first time, the whole Survey Corps finally realized what it was to have the two strongest soldiers their species could produce measure up. If Eren hadn’t been so preoccupied by his confused, jealous, possessive thoughts he knew he would have appreciated it more. He couldn’t. He hated seeing them rise to the challenge in one another. He despised seeing their bodies near each other. He loathed seeing them look at each other.

He hadn’t really been paying attention when Mikasa began to falter. She limped on her left foot. Eren’s breath jolted. Levi pressed. His strikes were harder and more vicious. Mikasa began blocking more and more, less able to escape on her injured foot. Levi slowed his speed fractionally. In a pivotal move, Mikasa suddenly shot off her left foot with ease. Having faked everyone out, Mikasa landed a sickening punch to Levi’s kidney. Both pulled apart. Mikasa stood straight. Levi couldn’t. She walked and put her hand out to him. He put her hand in his, and squeezing, pulled her down to his level.

“Playing dirty, Ackerman?” he said loud enough for all to hear. “Next time, I’ll scrub you clean.” 

“I think I’ll shower now,” she murmured to Levi. She didn’t wait for his answer. 

Mikasa walked away slowly but intentionally paused as she passed by Eren. She locked eyes with him. Tired, sad, haunted eyes. She left. Eren tried to wait a little bit before slipping after her as fast as he inconspicuously could. 

Mikasa was waiting for him. Once he had walked out of sight of the sparring area, she emerged from shadows. Her scarf was pulled up high and she met his eyes with a cold calm that annoyed him.

“Are you ok?” Eren asked.

“Only bruises,” she shrugged. 

“Your foot?” he asked, starting to simmer.

“Strategic deception,” she answered. She took his cuff in her fingers lightly.

“Mika-“ but she interrupted him. 

Again, her lips pressed delicately on his. To Eren’s horror, he froze. Again. She pulled away quickly. He flushed, hating himself for freezing up a second time. When he looked up, she was already quietly walking away. He hadn’t even felt her let go of him. He ran a few steps to catch up with her, but he couldn’t say anything. Had nothing to change what had happened. So he just walked with her. She didn’t try to talk to him a second time. Her silence made him wince. 

He remembered when he had bickered with Jean. When he had blurted his mind in front of the court. When he had been questioned by Squad Levi when he turned Titan grabbing a spoon. His emotions always drove him. So why not now?

They were nearing the more populated parts of the camp. Mikasa’s footsteps aimed for the women’s barracks. Her continued quiet was louder than any person had ever shouted at him.

“Mikasa!” he pushed himself in front of her. She looked down, trying to cover her face, but he still saw it. Surprise. Fear.

“Last night I saw Captain Levi…,” it was so much harder to say it, “touching you.” 

She didn’t look up at him or flinch or breathe. Like an animal choosing between flight and fight. 

“He said you asked for it,” Eren floundered. At that her head snapped up. Eren couldn’t ask.

“I did.” Her voice was flat, merciless, and cold. Eren flopped to the ground and put his head in his hands. He felt Mikasa crouch down beside him. 

“I fought him,” Eren mumbled.

“My sheets…” she realized. Eren looked at her bashfully.

They were silent for a few moments. Eren agonized over what to say next, how to make it better. Mikasa was trying her hardest not to give herself false hope. 

“This morning, in the Infirmary…” and Eren couldn’t find anything else to say. He simply gawked at Mikasa, wishing he understood what to do. She tucked her face deep into her scarf and hid her eyes from him. 

“You told me to fight,” she said, so quietly he wasn’t sure she had even spoken.

“Yeah.” Eren mumbled back.

“So I am fighting.” Her eyes looked determined but the darkest blush crept across her skin.

He stared at her dumbstruck for several moments. What was she fighting for? She seemed to sense his cluelessness, and took his hand in a small gesture.

“The world is a cruel place, Eren. I must fight. If I do not fight, I cannot win. If I do not fight, then… then I can’t remember what is beautiful in this world.” She turned an even brighter shade of scarlet.

Eren wondered at her words, her red cheeks, her warm fingers holding his. Fighting for what was beautiful…

It clicked. It gave him what her words and her actions couldn’t have. 

Certainty.

Eren turned her towards him roughly. She was strong; she could handle it. He cupped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in. 

His kiss was soft and suggestive, his lips asking instead of demanding, but his hold was decisively possessive. Mikasa’s tongue met Eren’s lips and he let her in. He tasted incredible, and Mikasa groaned as he slid his own tongue against hers.

Eren took advantage of her surrender. His hands tilted her head back. He came closer to her, spreading her legs with his thigh as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He stroked and sucked and bit at her lightly. Eventually, he stroked a hand through her hair and gently pulled her away. Mikasa dared look into Eren’s eyes and saw a glimmer of amusement there. She hadn’t seen that since before his mother had been eaten. He let her push away but didn’t let go of her. Eren put a finger on her cheek. He let it run down her face and neck… Then directly between her cleavage and to her hip where he held her firmly, as he placed a quick kiss to her neck, right above her scarf. She gasped openly, and blushed when Eren’s grip got even tighter on her hip.

“Eren,” she said, not bothering to hide her want.

“Hush,” he said. “The world is a cruel place isn’t it?” he asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in every ch from this post on.

Eren pulled her down so he sat on the ground as she straddled him. He sucked, kissed, and nipped at her lips and neck for another few minutes, all the while shushing her shameless panting.

Eren’s body burned with a fire that completely rivaled his Titan powers. He felt immense. He felt strong. He felt powerful. All because Mikasa’s lithe body squirmed under this hands and she moaned into his mouth. The sound of it turned him on, assuaging his pent-up envy, anger, and fear.

“Eren, Eren, Eren…” Mikasa’s voice cracked as he slid his hand to trail just below her breast. He fingered the button there. She pushed into his touch and he hardly stopped from howling in delight. Far too aroused for decency, Eren grabbed the edge of her shirt and yanked, sending buttons flying and causing Mikasa to clap a hand to her mouth.

“Eren!” her voice was strangely high. Mikasa’s breasts nearly spilled from the top of her sports bra. Her chest heaved with each breath she took. Her cheeks were pink, and her breath fluttered. 

Eren couldn’t budge. His eyes were glued to her. Her pearlescent eyes. Wet lips. Creamy skin. All he could do was stare and stare. 

After a moment Mikasa bit her lip, and faster than Eren could follow, she pulled her bra over her head. She let the fabric fall on top of his rock, hard dick. If he had been dumbstruck before, now he nearly lost his cool. He balled up his fists in the ground, urging himself not to blow a load in his pants. It was so hard though. Mikasa’s rack was heavenly. Lush, full, weightless breasts, and skin like satin. Mikasa’s strong muscles meant perky nipples, pink temptations just before his lips. Her iridescent eyes were amused. 

“Eren,” she murmured in a low voice. Eren groaned. She was too damn sexy. “Touch me, Eren!” Mikasa cajoled in that seductive tone.

“Watch your mouth,” Eren struggled to say. Mikasa smiled in a small, coy way and nodded her head slightly. Just when Eren thought she’d behave though, she lifted a finger to her left nipple and started to rub. Eren snatched her fingers away, fire in his eyes.

“That’s for me,” he said territorially. 

Mikasa nearly smiled but she couldn’t wipe that smirk from her eyes. As her hand had been pinned by his, she leaned into him instead, pressing her breasts towards his face. Eren couldn’t take it anymore. Using his body weight, he shoved Mikasa below him, bracing her head from smacking the ground. He knelt above her and savagely yanked at her pants. The fabric ripped around the button and he used both hands to pull her pants down to her mid-calf. Mikasa’s eyes had gone slightly panicked, but Eren saw the flush in her face. She tried to pull him up towards her face, but with an insistent primal urge driving him, Eren barely noticed. He gripped Mikasa’s arms and pushed her head down. 

“Eren, wait!” she moaned, the force of him pulling on her legs making her wet.

Eren ignored her. He finally got it. He knew what it would be for her to give in. Now that he knew, he would accept nothing less than her complete surrender to him. He let go of her hands so he could finally touch her. His fingertips skimmed over her clit and Mikasa froze. Eren stroked her again, lightly, teasingly. She quivered. Eren fought back the roar of victory in his stomach. She shuddered to the ground, moaning and arching her back when he slid two fingers firmly against her hot, wet pussy. 

Part of Eren told him to wait, go slow. A very small part. The part that mostly understood the implications of what he was about to do. 

He didn’t listen.

Eren was too focused, too determined for proper foreplay. He shoved his tongue against her clit without warning. She screamed and grabbed his warm shoulders nestled between her legs. Her hands scratched at him to find purchase in the ecstasy his tongue lavished on her. He stroked her entire slit, sucking and swirling against her clit. Then he repeated it over and over. Mikasa’s nails had broken his skin minutes ago. He sucked on her clit particularly roughly and her whole body jerked. Acting on instinct, Eren lifted a finger back to her and slid in half-way. Mikasa started panting out loud. Her hips rose and fell with his mouth and she squirmed against his finger. When he added a second, she shattered. 

With a harsh cry, Mikasa’s muscles spasmed and a wild inferno swallowed her from the inside out.

She weakly raised up to an elbow several moments later. Eren was just finishing licking her orgasm off his fingers. She felt worn out, tired, and deeply satisfied with Eren’s sudden forwardness. 

“Eren,” she murmured. She reached out to him, but he surprised her again. He ripped her pants off her fully and pulled his own down and off. Then he took one of her wrists in each hand and braced himself on either side of her head. 

She looked at him with sated, questioning eyes. All she saw in him was fire. Unstoppable, unquenchable fire. 

Eren was not gentle. He pushed in rather quickly, more than half-way. Mikasa screamed again. She was a virgin, and her climax-swollen pussy made it an even tighter fit. Eren stopped and pushed Mikasa’s head towards his shoulder. She took his offer, using his shoulder to muffle her screams. Mikasa’s mouth drove Eren crazy. He wanted to lose himself pumping into her tightness. He gritted his teeth as he limited himself to just sliding as slowly as he could deeper, sinking into the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. Mikasa’s moans were half-crazed and she bit him. When Eren finally filled her up, she threw her head back.

“Eren… Eren… so… nghh!” she whimpered as Eren’s cock flexed inside her. He just couldn’t help himself. So he did it again. Mikasa’s face scrunched but she wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“That… I actually… that…” she tried squirming a little bit, gasping in pleasure when Eren’s cock pressed deeper.

All Eren needed was that tiny encouragement. Driven entirely by sensation, Eren rocked into Mikasa, his quick thrusts making her scream and moan at once. Eren continued to ride her hard, ignoring her pain in favor of those breathy, needy noises Mikasa kept making every time he pushed deep. Eventually, those were the only sounds Mikasa made, desperately voicing her desire. Eren sped up, making his sack slap against Mikasa’s flesh. 

It felt too good. Eren knew he could never get enough. Mikasa’ incredible body, slick with sex and sweat. Her gloriously tight, wet pussy squeezing around his cock. How she bit her lips between panting his name and begging him to move faster. 

“Eren- I” she gasped, hastily grabbing on to his shoulders. 

Eren surged with her need, pounding her even more intensely. Mikasa orgasmed hard, her body shaking violently around Eren’s dick. Eren couldn’t stop himself from yelling as he thrust all the way inside her. Eren collapsed on top of Mikasa’s shivering body as he pumped his semen into her. 

They lay there together, sweat cooling on their skin, for several minutes as they both caught their breath. 

“Eren,” Mikasa murmured eventually, her eyes soft and glazed over. 

“I get it now,” Eren mumbled back against her neck. Spontaneously, he licked up her neck to her ear. Mikasa squealed in delight and squirmed away from him. Eren lifted himself off her, smiling toothily. 

All Eren could feel was warmth as he watched her cheeks turn pink again and her eyes laugh with him. Intense heat surging from below his belly button through his chest.

“I love you,” Eren blurted out. 

Mikasa froze, forgetting to breathe. Eren just smiled bigger. 

“I do,” he whispered pulling her up off the ground. He hugged her hard. 

“Eren,” she whispered. “I love you back.”

They knelt on the ground, holding each other tightly, until Mikasa heard movement in the bushes. Both scrambled to pull their clothes on, suddenly fearing their lack of privacy. They both burst out laughing when a rabbit sprung out from the undergrowth and dashed away.


	7. Chapter 7

Mikasa never left Eren’s side during her bargained day off from training. Everyone in the Scout Regiment could discern the change in their relationship. Eren smiled, a first for even some of the other new recruits. He didn’t seem to notice when Mikasa hovered. Mikasa was still quiet and deliberate, but something glowed in her previously deadened gaze. Jean had been the first to guess, besides Armin, and within hours everyone knew. 

What only two other people also figured out was that Levi’s sudden foul temper was correlated. 

“You shouldn’t,” Zoe cautioned him alone in his quarters. 

“Perhaps not,” Levi answered. His cold gaze stopped her from speaking. Instead she just shook her head and left the Captain to his anger. 

Levi pointedly ignored Eren and Mikasa both, even after the night and day Mikasa earned. 

For three days, Mikasa and Eren trained together, ate together, and went everywhere together. Whenever they could, they fucked each other ravenously. Mikasa guessed Eren’s Titan powers must give him extra stamina because he was literally insatiable. She was still baffled how they hadn’t been caught yet since Eren was pulling her into some closet every two hours.

It was on the fourth morning when Levi completely interrupted their schedules. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin ate breakfast with Connie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean, and Sasha. 

“Eren!” Zoe approached.

“Squad Leader!” Eren got to his feet quickly. 

“Report to Captain Levi in ten minutes. You’ll be training with him today.”

“Yes sir!” Eren said sharply.

“What about me?” Mikasa said, standing quickly. 

“Hm? He didn’t say anything about you, Mikasa. Though, I do have some 3DMG experiments I’d like to try… perhaps you’d aid me?”

“Yes sir!” Mikasa answered, though her eyes darted nervously towards Eren. Why did Levi want Eren… and not her?

“Wonderful!” Zoe crooned. “Then come at once! We have so much to work on!” She turned to leave, but then quickly turned back. “Armin! I could use your brain too! Hurry up!” Then she left them as quickly as she’d come. 

The three of them ate quickly. Mikasa and Armin left towards the training fields. As they walked away, Mikasa only wondered what Levi wanted from Eren. She doubted it was truly training. Grimly, she marched on with Armin, mindlessly executing 3DMG strategies for Zoe’s research while she and Armin discussed applications. Eventually, her thoughts turned to just Eren. Their days together. That time in the closet on the second floor. The other time in the armory spare parts room. Their first time.

De ja vu swept her memory. 

_Watch that mouth._

Two men. The same words. Levi’s cold eyes. Eren’s burning ones. 

She missed the mark she was shooting for that Zoe had pointed out.

“Oy, oy, Mikasa! That’s not the right one! Start over!”

Mikasa complied numbly, her brain struggling to focus beyond the two memories colliding together. 

_Watch that mouth._

She shivered.

Hours earlier, Eren ascended the stairs towards Levi’s office. 

“Eren,” Levi greeted him blandly. 

“Captain Levi,” Eren acknowledged.

Despite the last few days, Eren was still angry with Levi for that night by Mikasa’s bed. Furious, really. He didn’t feel jealousy; he couldn’t when he knew Mikasa loved him. What he was angry about was that Mikasa had asked him to. That Levi made Mikasa ask him to. 

The two stared at each other for a tense minute. Eventually, Eren looked away. 

“So,” Levi said. “Let’s spar.” 

Eren was incomparable to Mikasa. There wasn’t even a single standard they shared, as far as Levi was concerned. Though, he had to admit, Eren had a tenacity he’d never seen in another recruit. He was a slow learner, again paling to Mikasa, but he continued even when Levi thought he’d stay down. 

Levi had to give him credit. 

“I get it now.”

“What?” Eren snapped, gingerly holding his side where Levi had most recently beaten him. 

“How you didn’t notice her all that time.”

Eren blanched, his body stilling completely. 

“What?” he asked again, his eyes nearly unfocused. He was shocked Levi openly brought up Mikasa. With him. 

“You’re too stubborn to see anyone else besides yourself. I thought it was pride, maybe selfishness. I was wrong,” Levi admitted in a monotone.

Eren’s brain processed Levi’s words at a snail’s pace. 

“I noticed her,” Eren eventually defended himself. 

“No, you didn’t. I noticed her first, then you cared. I’m guessing your blonde friend clued you in? You’re too slow to have figured it out yourself that quickly.”

Eren was dumbfounded. He had nothing to say back. 

“You’re more boring than she is,” Levi sighed. “Let’s continue. Don’t miss your block this time.”

Levi knew he was right. Eren couldn’t conceal anything, always letting his emotions drive his every action. Levi knew that would work in his favor. He just wished Eren was more his type.

That night, after Eren took Mikasa from behind, this time bending her over piles of bagged grain, she couldn’t stop herself from asking. She turned to face him, marveling again at the sight of him.

“Eren, what did you do with Levi today?” she asked. 

Eren paused while pulling up his pants from around his thighs. 

“Mostly sparring. Then he made me oil 3DMG harnesses for hours,” he answered bitterly. Mikasa rubbed his arm in sympathy. 

“Sparring and cleaning?” Mikasa repeated doubtfully. “That’s all?”

“That’s all,” Eren said. Then, he frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” she started… but that was it. 

“Well?” Eren asked again. Mikasa bit her lip, tucking her chin behind her scarf, which incidentally was the only thing she still wore. Eren smiled, seeing her duck behind the fabric, but he gently pulled the scarf off her neck. “Well?” he asked again. 

Mikasa’s eyes darted up to his, worried. 

“I suspect the Captain has ulterior motives for wanting to train with you rather than me.”

“Jealous?” Eren asked, chuckling. 

“Of him, maybe,” Mikasa answered, looking at him from under her eyelashes. Eren’s pulse skipped a beat at that look. It had only been minutes, but he felt his limp dick twitch. He grinned devilishly. 

“Of him? I don’t get it. Why don’t you explain it to me?” Eren said seductively, leaning forward. He slipped his hands under her ass cheeks and quickly lifted her up on top of the stacked bags. 

“I- uh,” Mikasa whimpered, looking down to see Eren’s cock slowly growing again. 

“Tell me Mikasa,” Eren whispered into her ear, nudging her thighs apart with his hands. 

Mikasa shuddered at his touch, her legs sliding around his hips and linking behind his back. His hardening cock was flush against her slit. Eren slowly started to rock his hips against her, only speeding up his erection. Eren’s thickening cock sliding along her wet pussy made Mikasa moan.

“Please, Mikasa, tell me,” Eren asked her again, this time pulling back and sucking on one of her nipples. Mikasa moaned harder, her hands coming behind her to push her breast up towards Eren’s lips. 

“I’ll stop if you don’t,” Eren warned, pulling away from her nipple and blowing on it. Mikasa gasped. 

“I’m jealous- unh, Ere- argh!” 

Eren reached up and pinched her wet nipple, his other arm wrapping firmly around her waist. He pushed his cock against her, now hard enough to slide inside her. 

“Keep talking,” Eren murmured into her neck. He slowly slid just the tip of his cock inside her. 

“Levi sparring with you,” Mikasa gushed out, panting. She shook her hips to bring him deeper, but his arm around her prevented it. 

“What about it?” Eren asked in a husky voice. 

“I- oh, oh, unh- I can’t stop thinking- oh Eren!” she yelled as he pushed a fraction deeper. He started to thrust the tiniest bit, just enough to give her a hint of friction. She groaned.  
“Please Mikasa,” Eren encouraged her in his sexiest tone. “Tell me more.”

“You, Eren,” she whined, trying to pull him deeper with her legs. Eren resisted, thrilled by her desperation. 

“Jealous of me now?” Eren asked cockily, giving her the first inch of his dick.

“No, no, Eren! Stop teasing!”

Eren nearly did give in then, but for once he found a semblance of control. 

“No? So you are jealous of him,” Eren traced a line down her spine, while he slowly thrust in and out of her shallowly. 

“Yes!” Mikasa cried out, her arms coming forward to grab at is biceps. “Please Eren!”

“For you,” Eren said, sliding in another inch. Mikasa started to moan his name over and over. Eren smiled slyly. “You can’t stop thinking about us sparring, hm?”

“Yes,” Mikasa’s grip tightened around his arm. 

“Some fantasy? The Captain and I, shirtless and sweaty-“ he had only been joking, but Mikasa’s eyes rolled shut. Her head titled back, her lips parted, and she made the sexiest noise Eren and ever heard. He was stunned. He stopped completely, making Mikasa shake and her eyes open. 

“Do you fantasize about me and Levi?” Eren asked her astounded. 

“No! Never, I-“ Mikasa stuttered. “Not about you two, you know, together!”

“Really?” Eren asked, resuming his shallow thrusts. 

“I swear! Please Eren, faster!” Mikasa cajoled, her eyes rolling back into her head. 

“You’re really naughty, Mikasa,” Eren said, thrusting as deep as he could into her. Mikasa gasped lustily as he filled her, her legs squeezing around him hard. “Thinking of me and the Captain that way.”

“No, not like that! Oh, EREN!” she screamed as Eren began to pump into her hard and fast. 

Eren just grunted, too enraptured by the hot, wet squeezing around his dick as Mikasa quivered around him. Eren drove her to orgasm quickly, then vigorously rubbed her clit, extending her pleasure. He thrust quickly and deeply, focusing purely on the sensation of her body under his. He came quickly, shooting his cum deep inside her. He finally stopped his insistent rubbing, allowing Mikasa to ride her high with him. 

After several minutes, Eren reluctantly dressed himself, knowing they had to get back. Mikasa followed suit, glancing at him now and then with wide eyes. As Eren peeked out from the door, Mikasa listened. Nothing disturbed the silence. They exited quickly and ran back. Mikasa kept giving him those looks as they ran. Eren slowed to a walk just before the trees gave way to the training fields, and stared her down. 

“What is it?” he demanded of her. 

“I really don’t think about you and Levi that way,” Mikasa said in a rush. Eren laughed. 

“I know,” he said easily. Then he eyed her slyly. “It was pretty hot the way you moaned when I described how I unbuttoned his shirt, then he did mine, and we-“

“Stop it!” Mikasa punched him in the arm. It didn’t hurt, but Eren saw her self-conscious flush.

“Relax, I believe you!” he laughed again, throwing an arm over her shoulders. “What do you think they made for dinner? I’m starving,” he said, guiding her out from under the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa and Eren found Armin, and ate together. Eren complained about the barley stew, and Armin surreptitiously avoided talking about anything that happened while his friends were- well- missing in action. Eventually, Jean and Eren started arguing, prompting Armin and Mikasa to walk Eren out. They strolled through the fields until Eren calmed down enough to go back, then they all went their ways to bed. 

Mikasa fell asleep quickly. She dreamed of flying through Zoe’s endless tests, then about screwing Eren in the Infirmary, and then… steam rose off their bodies, sweat pouring down corded muscles. Those strong fingers were wrapped around Eren’s jaw, forcing his mouth wider. Eren’s hands clawed down white skin, leaving red scratches. Their lips were locked together, both men moaning, their combat pads forgotten on the floor. 

Mikasa jolted awake, sweating. All the other women were passed out in their bunks, so none of them noticed how wide Mikasa’s eyes were or how red her cheeks were flushed.

Eren and Levi. 

Momentarily she cursed Eren for even suggesting it to her. Then she reprimanded herself. It was not at all Eren’s fault her brain produced such erotic imagery. 

Frustrated, with her desire and herself, Mikasa slammed herself back down on the mattress. She closed her eyes and rolled to her side, determined to forget the dream. It took time for her to drift back to sleep, but it only took a second before her mind indulged again.

Eren’s hands worked Levi’s belts. Levi’s bored expression didn’t change, but the veins on his neck stood out. Eren threw the leather belt on the floor. His fingers deftly flicked open Levi’s button, and dropped the zipper. 

“Eren,” Levi’s harsh voice was full of heat. 

Eren went faster. Levi’s pants and briefs were around his knees in a second. His cock looked the same size as Eren’s but paler, looking more pink than brown. Eren licked his lips then took Levi’s tip. Levi hissed. His hand fisted into Eren’s hair. Eren’s hands came up behind Levi’s legs and he lowered down Levi’s shaft. 

Mikasa woke sweating and drenched between her legs. She got up gingerly, pulling her soiled sheets off the bed with her. She dressed quickly and left, dumping the sheets in the laundry. She jogged to the men’s barracks and slipped through the door silently. She found Eren’s bunk between Armin’s and Reiner’s. She cupped her hand over Eren’s lips and gently shook his shoulder. 

He woke slowly, sleep clinging to his eyes. He started to get hard as soon as he realized who woke him. 

Mikasa dragged Eren outside without letting him dress. She tugged him behind the barracks and kept going until there were enough bushes to hide them. She tossed him roughly to the ground. 

“Mikasa!” Eren protested, his elbows scraping against the ground. 

“Sh,” she warned him. She stripped quickly, eyeing Eren’s hard cock. Without any foreplay, she straddled Eren’s lap and slid him inside her. 

“Fuck,” Eren moaned. Eren’s hands found Mikasa’s tits. “M- Mikasa!” 

Mikasa didn’t speak. She simply rode Eren, pounding herself on his dick. 

Her hands pressed against his firm abs. She thought of Levi flexing his abs while Eren sucked him.

She twisted her hips, grinding her clit against Eren. She saw Levi’s cock sink into Eren’s mouth as he groaned. 

No matter what she did, Mikasa could only think of Eren and Levi. Eren’s green eyes hazy with sleep and lust only made her imagination dirtier. 

When Mikasa finally came, her mind produced a glorious image of Levi pulling out and covering Eren’s face in hot cum. 

Eren, oblivious to Mikasa’s thoughts, took advantage of her moment of ecstasy. He flipped her body underneath him, still rock hard inside her. 

“I don’t know what got you out of bed, but I like it,” he whispered in her ear. 

Eren fucked her slow and deep, licking and nipping her neck and lips, until Mikasa came again. Only then did Eren let himself go, driving her hard against the ground for six rough thrusts before erupting. 

The next morning, Zoe told Eren to report to Levi. She asked Mikasa to work with her. Again. 

This time, as Mikasa followed Zoe and Armin outside, Mikasa was thinking of Eren and Levi. 

Naked. 

Jacking each other off. 

Mikasa was so distracted throughout the whole morning, she annoyed Zoe and Armin. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Zoe exclaimed after Mikasa plummeted past the mark for the eighteenth time. 

“Tired?” Armin asked. He tried not to smile, but wasn’t hiding it well. 

“Yes, very,” she answered, observing Armin’s expression. “Excuse me, would you mind if I rested for a while?” she asked Zoe bluntly. 

“Go, go, go!” Zoe waved Mikasa off. Mikasa left gratefully.

“Maybe I should have used Levi,” Zoe mused after Mikasa left.

“That would have been wise,” Armin said mildly. 

Mikasa walked back to the dining hall. The cool air on her head felt good. The water was refreshing. None of it though helped her focus. 

All she saw was Eren and Levi wrapped around each other. 

Mikasa didn’t think while her feet moved. In minutes she found herself in front of Levi’s empty office. Undeterred, she kept going. The armory was empty. The sparring rooms were quiet. She kept walking anyway. 

It was somewhere on the third floor, an unfinished room.

“Go back over that corner. It’s filthy.”

“Yes sir.”

“Eren!” Mikasa called coming to the doorway. She froze, mouth still open.

Eren knelt on the floor, shirtless and dirty. His bronze skin shone in the dull light. He held a sopping rag in one hand. Levi stood behind Eren, his arms crossed over his chest.  
It was completely normal. 

For Mikasa, the temptation of Eren’s skin and Levi’s bored gaze tormented her. She stood there, mouth agape, staring at them. 

“Has Squad Leader Hange finished with you?” Levi asked. 

“Mikasa,” Eren said under this breath, standing. 

Still, she said nothing. Eren, now taller than Levi, looked at her curiously. Levi wore his typical weary expression, but his eyes were focused on Mikasa’s face. 

The quiet lasted a moment too long. 

“Mikasa?” Eren questioned again, this time his voice darker. Mikasa didn’t move. Levi huffed. 

Eren, that questioning look still in his eyes, reached out and grabbed the Captain’s hand. He jerked Levi’s hand closer, pressing the Captain’s palm against his abs. 

“Oy!” Levi yanked his hand back, but he heard it too. 

A small, breathy gasp. Then, Mikasa fled.

Eren and Levi stared at each other. 

“What was that?” Levi asked.

“Nothing,” Eren snapped, turning away from the Captain. 

Eren’s thoughts flew so quickly through his mind he barely processed them. Mikasa lied! It was the only explanation. And that look on her face! Eyes wide, breath shallow, chest heaving. Did she think he wouldn’t notice the way her legs pressed together when he took the Captain’s hand?

He seethed. Then wondered. Then, angered again. Though, quickly became curious. His emotions spun circles around him, completely disoriented. 

Levi let Eren walk himself out. Levi knew that cultivating the right tone was necessary, and Eren seemed genuinely upset. Levi hadn’t planned on that. Then again, he hadn’t predicted Eren’s stunt either. When Eren’s footsteps eventually died, Levi began.

“Stop moping and get back to work,” he ordered. 

Eren didn’t answer but knelt down to the floor. He scrubbed the floor hard, clearly agitated. Levi simply waited. It took fifteen minutes. 

“What happened between you?” Eren finally snapped standing quickly. 

“What?” Levi drawled, barely turning towards the angry teen. 

“You and Mikasa,” Eren said darkly. 

“Only what she asked for,” Levi replied in the same monotone. He leaned back against the wall, the picture of calm to Eren’s fire. “Why?”

Eren paced back and forth frustrated. He kept looking up at the Captain with narrow eyes. Levi still waited. He knew Eren had to drive for his plan to work. He just had to nudge Eren in the right direction. 

“Did she ever… ask you about me?” Eren asked. Levi laughed. 

“Of course not.”

Eren frowned, continuing to storm across the room.

“Why does she like you then?” Eren eventually blurted out. 

Levi was not prepared for that question. It was too insightful for Eren’s mind alone. 

“She doesn’t,” he answered mildly. Eren looked frustrated.

Something had happened. Something major, and Levi had to know. 

“Why?” Levi probed. 

“Nothing,” Eren said again, but without bite. He looked at the Captain warily. Levi, suddenly, changed tactics. 

“Why’d you grab my hand?” he demanded. Eren looked panicked for a moment. 

“Nothing!”

“You made me touch your grimy skin,” Levi said contemptuously. “Why?”

“I-“ Eren started, but he trailed off looking at the Captain nervously. “It’s nothing, sir. I’m sorry,” Eren apologized. 

“Don’t lie to me brat,” Levi warned him. Eren’s eyes widened. 

“I- I’m sorry sir! I never should have! Please forgive me,” Eren said, bowing his head. 

“The truth. Now,” Levi demanded in a deadened voice. 

Eren looked at Levi with wide eyes. He truly hadn’t been thinking when he grabbed Levi’s hand. He was acting on instinct, recognizing the glint of surprise and pleasure in Mikasa. He never thought through to this inevitable moment. 

“It’s a game between Mikasa and me. I truly wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry I involved you. It was never my intent,” he confessed. 

“A game?” Levi asked lightly. 

“Of sorts,” Eren mumbled, reluctant to go into details. 

“A game about me?” Levi clarified.

“Well, no, but-“

“Then why’d you use me to turn her on?”

Eren looked at Levi, mouth open and eyes disbelieving. 

“I didn’t-“

“You did,” Levi insisted. 

Eren just looked at the Captain, refusing to accept Levi already knew. How could he? Eren and Mikasa had never been caught and had been discreet around others. 

“Did you really think no one noticed yet?” Levi drawled on. He had to be careful not to push Eren too far. “You disappear every few hours together.”

“I’m sorry sir,” was all Eren could say.

“Tsk,” Levi dismissed him. He stood. “Work through dinner, pathetic piece of shit.”

Levi walked out, and Eren just watched.

Mikasa lied?

Everyone knew?

He used Levi, and Levi knew.

“Fuck!” Eren yelled, miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi stalked down to the kitchen to get food. As he went, his thoughts raced his feet.

He figured long ago that the only way to get Mikasa under him was to get Eren first. Mikasa, consumed by her love for Eren, wouldn’t feel jealousy as long as Eren wanted it. So, Levi had to manipulate the brat into wanting him. Not impossible, but by far the hardest part of his plan. If Levi could tempt Eren, he knew that his skill would keep the brat satisfied enough. So, all his plans were designed to bring Eren closer to him, through Mikasa. It was working admirably, but he was in no way near the part when Eren made a move. 

But Eren had. 

Instead of making Eren aware of Mikasa’s weakness, all Levi had to do was sit back. Eren had figured it out somehow- and seemed enthusiastic. 

Wait- no. Eren was not that smart. He’d never realize the extent that Mikasa’s feelings drove her where he was concerned. She would do anything- literally anything- for Eren. 

Artlert was insightful enough to have figured it out, even as distanced as he was. Same way Zoe had. Artlert, however, was rational and cool headed and didn’t suspect Levi’s true nature. He wouldn’t tell Eren unless Eren specifically asked, and Eren would never think that far out. 

Levi thought Mikasa had guessed by now. I was possible she had not. She was so blinded by Eren that maybe she wouldn’t have noticed. If she hadn’t though, then why was Eren using him?

Either way, Mikasa responded far better than Levi ever hoped. 

Slowly, his brain unraveled what had to have occurred. Maybe he couldn’t fathom the details, but at least one thing was true: Eren was willing to exploit Mikasa’s lust.

Levi took two trays of food from the kitchen in the basement all the way up to his quarters in the West corner of the complex. He ate leisurely, thinking on how best to use this new knowledge. After finishing with his meal, he showered, preparing for what he predicted was coming. Dressed in fresh clothing, the Captain carried the second tray of food to that third floor room where Eren still diligently scrubbed the floor. 

“Here,” Levi sets the tray on the now clean table. 

“Thank you, sir,” Eren says humbly. He wouldn’t meet Levi’s eyes. 

Levi stands opposite Eren, watching him eat. He stays silent the whole time to gauge Eren’s temper. Everything will work, as long as he doesn’t trigger Eren again.

“I want to apologize sir,” Eren suddenly said, still looking down. “And tell you the truth. You guessed correctly. I used you… for her, and I never should have. I’m sorry I did it. Part of it is I wanted to know. Now that I do though, I don’t understand. Why? Why you?” 

Eren finally looked up at Levi, a mixture of regret and resentment on his face. Levi looked back at him, making a snap judgement.

“I’m her equal- well, stronger- and she knows it,” Levi said simply. 

“Then what am I?” Eren asked, remembering he asked Mikasa nearly the same thing only days ago. Levi sighed. 

“I told you once never to cheapen her,” Levi put his fingers to his temple, frustrated how dense Eren really was.

“I know! And I don’t… I- I love her,” he said quickly, “but what does she want with you?” he asked desperately. 

“Jealous?” Levi asked, nearly smiling. 

Eren blushed and looked down. 

“No? Not jealous?” Levi persisted. He walked around the table and lounged against the edge. “Don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out?”

Eren looked up at the Captain. 

“Figured what out?”

“Why she can’t stop thinking about me… and you?”

“I knew it!” Eren fumed. “How’d you know?”

“Tsk,” Levi dismissed him. “She loves only you, no matter that part of her recognizes me as what she really deserves. She can’t want me. So, she thinks of me the only way she can- with you.”

Eren stood from his chair, his food forgotten. He started pacing the room like before, but this time he looked interested. Not a hint of anger or frustration. 

“The only way… is with me? But it was a joke,” he frowned. 

Levi walked away, resuming his aloof distance. Eren was responding exactly as planned. 

“‘You mean through me?” Eren asked, looking up to the Captain. Levi nodded. Eren’s eyes narrowed. “Prove it.”

“I don’t have to,” Levi said nonchalantly. “Your reactions today confirm you knew she thought this way. That’s why you used me today.”

“Again, I’m sorry-“

“I don’t give a shit about another useless apology,” Levi interrupted Eren. Eren shut his mouth, looking hesitant. “All I want to know is what you are going to do the next time Mikasa comes to find you.”

“Mikasa won’t come back. Not after what I did. She knows I know,” Eren said, sighing. He walked back over to the table and boosted himself to sit on the edge. He stared at the ground keeping quiet.

“You think Mikasa won’t come for you?” Levi asked. He walked up to Eren. Eren looked up warily at the Captain, but didn’t answer. 

Levi stood directly in front of Eren. Eren was barely still taller, sitting on the table. Levi looked at him with those bored eyes. His hand came up. Levi’s fingers hovered in front of Eren’s stomach. Eren’s breath caught as those fingers ran across his skin. Eren shivered. 

Levi looked unchanged. Eren looked back at him a little scared. He also looked a little surprised. 

“She’ll come,” Levi said, turning away. “When she does, what do you think she should walk in on this time?”

Eren was glad Levi wasn’t looking. Eren didn’t know what to say. He had never thought about any man… that way. It never occurred to him. 

Then again, he hadn’t noticed Mikasa until he caught Levi rubbing her thighs only six days ago.

Eren stared at the Captain’s back, nervously imagining what it would feel like. 

Levi turned back around to face him.

“Well?” he asked.

Eren got up and walked forward. He didn’t know what to say. Levi smirked. 

“Follow me.”

Eren carried the forgotten food, following the Captain. The whole way, Eren kept thinking of Mikasa and Levi, sometimes together, sometimes with him. Each way, he grew a little more excited and a little less nervous. 

Levi, meanwhile, was trying to keep from gloating. He’d all but won, and better, Eren seemed more excited than Levi expected. 

For a moment, the Captain considered maybe he had opened a door he shouldn’t have by using Eren like this. Then, he thought of that beautiful sound Mikasa made when she stood in that doorway watching them. Levi strained to keep himself at a walk. 

They made it to Levi’s quarters eventually. 

“Shower immediately,” Levi commanded Eren, pointing towards the door to the bathroom. Eren went quickly, grateful for the chance to be alone. 

Eren felt better under the hot water. He was too giddy. He was nervous about sleeping with a man for the first time, but salivating at the idea of what Mikasa would do. 

He also couldn’t help but be amazed that it was Levi. Captain fucking Levi, the most incredible human Eren had ever seen against the Titans. He wondered if, like Mikasa, Levi was equally incredible in bed. 

Eren cleaned himself quickly. He exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his hips.

Levi was sitting at his desk, reading. He didn’t even look up. 

“Far too quick. Go back and soap yourself thoroughly before I- umph!” Levi was effectively silenced as Eren pushed himself into Levi’s lap, his legs straddling Levi’s hips. Eren snatched the book and threw it on the floor. 

“Mikasa could come in at any moment,” he said quietly. Eren’s eyes had a wild sheen.

Again, Levi wondered if this was a bad idea. He forgot that thought as Eren’s hand came up tentatively to Levi’s shoulder. 

“We can just stay like this if you want,” Eren said nervously. “I’m sure it would be enough.”

“Like this?” Levi snorted. 

“What else did you have in mind?” Eren asked in that quiet voice. Levi’s eyes narrowed. 

“Depends on you,” Levi said, leaning back into his chair. Eren’s eyes flashed as he adjusted to stay firmly pressed against the Captain. 

“I’m open to suggestions,” Eren said, his voice dropping lower. 

Levi smirked. He put his hands firmly on Eren’s hips, just above the edge of the towel. He tucked his thumbs in under the fabric, running his nails against Eren’s skin. 

“This is for Mikasa, right?” Levi asked Eren. 

“Mostly,” Eren admitted. He moved his own hands to untie Levi’s cravat. 

“Then we should aim to best her fantasies, shouldn’t we?” he asked. His left thumb began to dig against the towel, loosening it.

“Yes,” Eren’s reply was quick. Eren pulled the cravat off and quickly undid the first three buttons of Levi’s shirt. Levi smiled up at Eren. 

“Get up,” he commanded. Eren did. Levi held the towel as Eren pulled away. 

Eren was only half hard. Still, Levi wasn’t disappointed. Eren’s body, honed with precision, was sculpted bronze. His eyes were luminescent, his wet hair glistening. 

“Your clothes,” Eren said. He liked the way Levi’s eyes roamed over his body. He felt himself harden as Levi’s gaze lingered over his hip bones, down the muscled lines of his pelvis, and his cock. 

Levi stood slowly, unfastening the rest of his shirt’s buttons as he did. His shirt was off in an instant. 

Eren’s eyes glowed. Levi’s muscles were hardened from years of rigor, and that chiseled look enticed Eren. The Captain looked far more animalistic without his civil clothes. Eren thought it suited Levi far more, that severe look becoming less bored and more predatory. 

Levi slowly began undoing his pants.

“Eren, go get both leg straps from my harness off the cleaning hook,” Levi ordered. 

Eren turned promptly to the cleaning hook hanging from the ceiling in the corner. Levi’s harness hung from various hooks, but the two longest straps were easy to find. Eren walked back to Levi holding them out. Levi’s pants hung open about his hips, but he hadn’t taken them off yet. Eren frowned. 

“Your wrists,” Levi prompted. Eren put his hands forward, holding his breath. Levi wrapped the leg straps around Eren’s wrists, crossing them over so Eren was holding them. 

“Come,” Levi told him. Eren obeyed. 

Levi walked back to the cleaning hook, removing all the other pieces quickly.

“Tie yourself up,” Levi said, pointing towards the hook. 

Eren stared at Levi, his heartbeat picking up. Eren walked beneath the cleaning hook and took both ends of the straps over the shortest hook. He held the opposite straps in each hand.

“Tighter,” Levi said. Eren scuffled to obey, jimmying each strap tighter. Levi sighed, coming over. He yanked the straps. Eren’s hands shot above his head. His wrists didn’t support any of his weight, but he couldn't move his arms down at all.

“That’s better, hold them there,” Levi said, giving the straps back to Eren. Eren took the straps from Levi’s hands. Levi leaned in close. Not touching Eren, but almost. Eren breathed in sharply. “Don’t let go before I tell you to. Even if Mikasa comes in. Understand?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Eren answered. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He barely managed to stay sane just screwing Mikasa. Levi was pushing Eren’s limits, and hadn’t even touched Eren yet. Eren shivered, anticipating what was coming. 

“Good,” Levi said, stepping back, eyeing Eren. “You look so tense, Eren. You’re quivering just standing there,” Levi drawled.

Eren nodded, looking at the Captain fervently. 

“You need to relax,” Levi said, coming forward. 

Levi took one hand and pressed it firmly against Eren’s stomach. Eren’s head flung back, his senses overloaded by that simple touch. Levi chuckled darkly. He kept his hand there, but dug the tips of his nails against Eren’s skin.

“Sensitive brat,” Levi teased, raking his nails sideways to Eren’s hip. Eren groaned so loud Levi was stunned. 

Levi swung behind Eren, pressing his chest against Eren’s back. Eren moaned, sounding needier. 

“Too loud,” Levi muttered, instantly pulling back from Eren. 

“Come back,” Eren protested loudly.

“Shut up and wait,” Levi snapped. Eren stayed quiet but looked at Levi petulantly. Levi turned to the side, near the counter where he laid the rest of his harness. He picked up one of the thigh straps and brought it back. He quickly wrapped it around Eren’s head twice, gagging Eren. 

“That way you can’t ruin it when she comes looking,” Levi said. Eren just moaned, but the sound was significantly muffled. Satisfied, Levi resumed. 

“So. Relax,” Levi said again, bringing both hands to Eren’s hips. 

Levi rubbed slow circles from Eren’s hips to his lower back, making the him arch back into Levi’s touch. Levi continued to rub Eren’s lower back, gradually allowing his fingers to roam lower and lower. In no time, Levi was sensually massaging from the base of Eren’s spine, down his butt, to his upper thighs, and back up again. Eren was making noise consistently now, but the gag muffled it enough that his outbursts didn’t distract Levi. 

Despite Levi’s ministrations Eren’s body was taut with anticipation, and he simply couldn’t relax into Levi’s touch. When Levi’s left hand slowly began to curve its way around the front of his hip bone, Eren couldn’t stifle the shudder that shook his whole body. 

“Eren,” Levi chastised him. “You must relax.” Levi seeped his voice with authority. Eren shuddered again, but made a conscious effort to let go. 

Slowly, with the help of Levi’s expert fingers, Eren’s muscles stopped clenching. Levi was now massaging Eren’ s whole back, ass, and pelvis, but would not yet touch Eren where he wanted. Eren wished he could ask the Captain to finally stroke his cock with those amazing fingers, but the gag made it impossible. So, he waited impatiently, a new kid of anticipation kindling an uncontrollable burn in his gut instead of his initial tightness.

Levi’s fingers had just barely begun to tease the skin above Eren’s pubic hair line when they both heard it. 

Footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on vacation with limited internet. It will probably be another 2 weeks (maybe a couple extra days) until I post again. Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Eren’s breathing grew harsher, but Levi’s slow massage didn’t change. 

“Patience, Eren,” Levi said quietly. “Don’t let go of the straps.” 

Eren nodded vigorously, but couldn’t help but breathe faster and faster. He made sure not to stiffen up, though. 

As the footsteps drew nearer, Levi’s hands crept closer and closer to the base of Eren’s dick. The desire building in Eren’s body was becoming unbearable. 

Levi was listening carefully, trying to ensure that those footsteps were indeed Mikasa and not someone else. He was fairly confident when he heard the footsteps stop directly outside his door. Levi grabbed Eren’s cock in his left hand then, holding him at the base. 

Eren reacted exactly as expected. His howl of pleasure was audible despite the gag, and Levi’s door burst open. 

Mikasa stood in the doorway, fists up and ready. Her wild eyes scanned the room, but froze when she caught sight of them in the corner. Eren’s eyes were shut, his body stretched taut, making his muscles stand out, and his hands tied up over a cleaning hook. She couldn’t see the Captain behind Eren’s back, but saw one pale hand gripping Eren’s throbbing erection. The tip of Eren’s cock was leaking.

“Eren!” Mikasa gasped, her hands falling limply to her sides.

Her imagination had nothing on reality. The sight of Eren made her instantly wet, and she resisted the urge to touch herself. 

“You’re late. Eren’s patience almost didn’t last,” came Levi’s dry voice. “Shut the door.”

Mikasa, wide-eyed and needy, did exactly as Levi ordered. She came forward so she could see both men clearly, but did not dare get closer. All she did was watch the flickers of desire and desperation pass through Eren’s eyes. 

Levi’s right hand continued to rub Eren’s ass, but he would not move his left. Eren had started to buck into Levi’s palm, but the forced stretched position gave him little leeway for movement. It was no where near enough to satisfy Eren’s ravenous desire. 

“Luh oh ow,” Eren begged around his gag. 

Mikasa watched Levi frown. His right hand grabbed Eren’s right cheek hard, and he pressed his body against Eren’s ass. Levi’s clothed cock was pushed firmly into Eren’s crack, making him scream into the leather in his mouth. Mikasa gasped involuntarily. 

“You see?” Levi’s deep voice carried to Mikasa, making her squirm. “All for her. Remember? You can’t let go until I allow you.”

“For me?” Mikasa blurted. 

Levi finally allowed himself to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes half-lidded, and her thighs pressed so tightly together that all Levi wanted was to wrench them apart and lick her up. 

“Yes, for you,” Levi said. 

He stepped away from Eren, removing his cock from between Eren’s cheeks. Eren groaned angrily at the loss of contact. Levi moved his right hand to the top of Eren’s ass, and slowly dragged his fingers down Eren’s crack. Eren shuddered in the next instant, his annoyance turning into satisfaction. Confident Eren wouldn’t interrupt again, Levi continued, staring at Mikasa.

“Eren confessed to me. Everything. He seems content with the arrangement, don’t you think?”

“Arrangement?” came Mikasa’s dazed voice. From where she stood, she could easily see Levi working Eren’s ass, and she was mesmerized. 

“More of a trade I guess. Eren is mine for tonight, only if you watch.” 

Eren and Levi had not made any such bargain. Eren was too preoccupied with the sensation of Levi’s finger beginning to circle his hole to notice Levi’s lie. Levi guessed that even had he been aware, Eren would have been more than enthusiastic about the plan.

“Well, Ackerman? Do I stop or do I continue?”

“Mph!”

“Don’t stop!”

Mikasa and Eren begged at the same time. 

Levi ducked his head down, barely controlling the triumph in his eyes. When he had control again, he looked up to see Mikasa watching him with lustful eyes. 

“Then strip,” Levi commanded. 

Mikasa’s hands flew down her body. Though Levi had seen Mikasa’s glorious body naked before, her sensual expression made it a whole new experience for Levi. He almost swore when she dropped her pants, her wetness making the insides of her thighs shine. Levi was nearly shaking now. He needed more from Eren if he was going to last long enough to make this work.

“Get on the bed,” Levi ordered Mikasa. 

Mikasa complied, kneeling on the mattress with her legs just spread. 

“I don’t share,” Levi said. Another lie, but for Levi’s purposes, necessary. “But, I’ll allow you to touch yourself.”

Mikasa was not shy. Her hand went straight for her slit and she started rubbing herself firmly. Levi nearly lost his composure. Eren, though, did. Levi felt Eren’s dick increase in girth and his weak thrusts sped up. Spurts of white semen shot from Eren’s cock all over the floor. 

“Not yet brat!” Levi exclaimed, shocked that his plans were derailed by Eren’s short fuse. 

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Mikasa purred from the bed. “He’ll go again.”

Eren nodded his head fast, and shook his hips, making the tip of Levi’s finger breach his hole. Eren’s head flew back, nearly smacking Levi in the face. 

“Dammit Eren!” Levi snapped. Eren was simply too aroused while tied up to behave. “Off the hook. Now.”

Eren let go of the wrist straps hastily and whirled towards the Captain. Levi, consumed by his frustration with the Titan-shifter, back handed Eren across the face. Eren careened to the floor.

“Eren!” Mikasa yelped, her hand stilling. She was off the bed in an instant.

“Back!” Levi thundered at her, pointing to the bed. They stared at each other, glowering. 

“Cap-Captain…” Eren said, sounding confused. He held the strap-turned-gag in his hands. He was crouched on the floor, looking up. 

“Don’t test my patience,” Levi said darkly, turning to Eren. “Sit on the desk. Face her,” Levi growled. Levi turned back to Mikasa who was staring mutinously back at him, though her eyes started to drift towards Eren’s naked body. 

Eren scrambled to Levi’s immaculate desk. He jumped up to sit on the edge in front of Mikasa, his stiff cock swaying as he moved. 

Mikasa met Eren’s eyes. Everything else ceased. Mikasa saw the shine in Eren’s eyes, slightly green, his pupils large. The bruise forming on his cheek and jaw was still only pink. The veins in his neck started to show. His grip on the table drained the color from his knuckles. His abs flexing as he breathed deeply. 

“Please, Mikasa,” Eren begged her. 

Mikasa didn’t hear the words. Just his voice. That low, raspy voice. 

She turned on her heel and walked back to the bed. She sat on the edge, mimicking Eren, her legs parted. That’s when she looked at Levi. 

Levi was latched on to her dripping pussy. His eyes were pure black. He didn’t breathe. 

“I’m waiting Captain. Don’t go back on our bargain,” Mikasa’s tone was steely again, but Levi didn’t believe it for a second. 

“Beg for it.” Levi crossed his arms, leaning back. His stare taunted Mikasa.

“Please! Levi!” Eren whined turning towards the Captain. 

“Do not speak out of turn again,” Levi said calmly, without turning to Eren. “All for her, remember. If she doesn’t beg for it, I’m not doing it.”

“Mikasa!” Eren yelled, pleading. Mikasa’s eyes flicked to Eren. 

“Please, Captain,” she said softly.

“Say my name.”

Mikasa drew a sharp breath. Then, she looked to him, eyes flared wide and her lips glistening. 

“Please, Levi.” 

“Yes,” Eren groaned, sagging in relief back on the desk. 

Levi’s dark eyes flashed victoriously. He smiled. 

Mikasa was taken aback. Levi looked dangerously sexy. His brow was set low and his lips quirked suggestively to the side. She couldn’t stop her eyes from raking over his chest and arms. His small frame was so perfectly muscled, and that expression on his face made his naked skin a lot more tempting. 

“Whatever you want,” he said, keeping his eyes on Mikasa as he walked over to Eren. 

Mikasa shuddered, her left hand involuntarily creeping up her thigh. 

Levi noticed, but continued to Eren. 

“Get up,” he motioned towards Eren. 

Eren stood, eyes glued on the Captain. Levi walked behind Eren and pushed up to sit on the table. He brought his hands around Eren’s hips again, making Eren hiss. Levi ignored it and pulled Eren back against him. 

Eren shivered as Levi’s cool chest went flush against his back. The Captain’s strong fingers handled more the held, and the rougher treatment thrilled Eren. Levi’s face just barely reached over Eren’s shoulder. 

“Eren, we’ll play a game to help you last longer this time. Tell me about the first time you fucked Mikasa. If you cum first, I’m done. If she cums first, I’ll fuck you. Understand?” Levi said. 

Both Eren and Mikasa only blinked. After a moment, Mikasa’s face turned scarlet and Eren’s hands came to rest on Levi’s thighs.

“Ok,” he said, his voice quivering. “It was after you two sparred with each other. I was-“ Eren was cut off abruptly. His eyes grew wide as one of Levi’s hands ran down Eren’s hip bone and across his pelvis. Levi’s finger barely brushed Eren’s sack. Eren’s breath caught.

“Keep talking,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear. “I won’t get good till you do.”

“What is he saying?” Mikasa asked, her voice keening. She had started teasing her clit. The sight electrified both Eren and Levi. 

“That I like Eren’s story,” Levi told her. She made a tiny sound, not quite a moan. 

“I… I was-shit- I was… infirmary… came back… ah!” Eren cried. 

Levi had been gently stroking Eren’s balls with a single finger every word and finally cupped Eren’s balls. 

“Tell me, Eren,” Levi whispered again. Eren’s eyes were clenched shut and he was panting roughly.

“Levi!” This time Mikasa called out to him directly, her fingers rubbing circles around her clit now. 

“You see?” Levi continued to whisper to Eren. 

Eren picked his head up to look at Mikasa. She was rubbing herself firmly, dipping one finger inside herself with every thrust. Her back was arched so her perky breasts pushed up. 

“See how she’s squirming? Keep talking Eren. I like it,” Levi said seductively. 

Mikasa cried out desperately at not hearing what Levi was saying. She wanted to hear every word, feel the desire pulse through her, as the Captain spoke. She wanted to know why Eren was gasping for breath and his hands were squeezing the Captain’s strong thighs. 

“You sparring,” Eren began again, completely distracting Mikasa once more. 

“Good” Levi encouraged Eren softly. 

“You sparring with her,” Eren said again. 

Levi started rolling one of Eren’s balls between three fingers. Eren shuddered, and his breathing quickened, but he pressed on. 

“Outside. Everyone watching- yes!“ Eren pressed back against Levi as Levi barely squeezed his balls.

Mikasa slipped two fingers inside herself when Eren’s body sunk into Levi’s. She was enraptured by the slide of Eren’s skin on Levi’s.

Levi watched Mikasa succumb to her baser needs. He relished every inch of her fingers that slowly pumped in and out of her. In response, he increased the pressure on Eren’s sack, making him gasp.

“More Levi!” Eren demanded. 

“Keep talking,” Levi ordered, loud enough for Mikasa to hear. Mikasa loved hearing Eren’s voice so wanton, and she burned with the authority in Levi’s tone. She fingered herself deeper. 

“Sh-she tr-tr-tricked you,” Eren stuttered, as Levi let go of his balls and moved his hand up to Eren’s cock. 

“She did,” Levi said in a low growl. 

Both Mikasa and Eren moaned at Levi’s words. Levi smirked. He wrapped his palm around Eren’s cock, using his thumb to rub against Eren’s tip. Eren’s body caved inwards, shaking with delight. 

Mikasa had three fingers inside her pussy, pumping in and out frantically. With each thrust, she pressed her palm against her clit, increasing the friction each time. 

Levi only kept touching Eren exactly as he was, moving his thumb across Eren’s slit in torturously slow pattern. He couldn’t stop watching Mikasa. The way her eyes sought out every detail on Eren’s face. The way her eyes kept darting towards him but flitting away agin, a blush on her cheeks. The way she kept angling her hips to increase the pressure from her fingers.   
Levi gloated behind Eren. 

It was fucking perfect. 

“Shit… Levi…” Eren panted. “More… please…” he forced out. 

“Almost there,” Levi purred into Eren’s ears. The softer, more lascivious tone made Eren’s cock flex up into Levi’s fingers. 

“Yes… yes…” Eren continued to moan. Then, “Right after, Levi,” he said. Eren picked his eyes up to meet Mikasa’s. The wild green in his eyes was matched by the gleaming in hers. “We did it on the ground. I licked her- fuck!” Eren shouted.

Levi was finally stroking Eren’s dick. The pressure was intense, but the pace only teasing. Each time Levi’s hand came up Eren’s shaft he swiped his thumb over Eren’s tip. Eren jolted each time.

Mikasa was folded over, bracing her upper body with one arm. She was shaking. Levi knew it wouldn’t be long. 

“Did you finger her?” Levi asked Eren, his eyes piercing through Mikasa. 

“Yes!” Eren gasped. Mikasa’s breaths were coming in short, quick huffs now.

“And you licked her?” Levi pressed. Levi jerked Eren off steadily, entranced by Mikasa’s gentle shudders and desperate noises. 

“Yes!” Eren yelled. His grip on Levi’s thighs strengthened. The muscles across his back clenched hard to suppress the spasms now wracking his body. 

“You fucked her?” Levi asked in a feral tone. 

Mikasa broke. She cried out an intelligible word, her voice a desperate siren, as the pressure inside her gave way. Hot, slick cum squirted onto her palm, her fingers still pushing deep inside of her. 

Levi didn’t notice Eren convulsing between his legs, his cock once again erupting with cum. Levi didn’t hear Eren moaning his and Mikasa’s names.

All Levi saw was Mikasa, body flushed and muscles relaxing after reaching her climax. He wanted to stroke her hair back from her face. He wanted to pinch her hard nipples. He wanted to lick her juices off her fingers. He wanted to kiss her. 

Instead, different lips found his. He hadn’t even registered that Eren turned to face him. He definitely didn’t see those hopeful eyes as Eren leaned in. 

Levi froze. 

Eren didn’t. He deepened his kiss, opening his lips to the Captain. Then, Eren was harshly pulled back. Levi held his jaw like he was an animal. Levi had to look up at him, but still Eren felt small and pliable between Levi’s thighs.

Levi’s eyebrows were up, shock evident across his dark eyes. Eren was looking down at him with something close to adoration. Levi had not once expected this outcome, especially before they even had sex. 

“Please, Levi,” Eren begged softly. His eyes were big, voice barely audible.

Levi stared at Eren for the shortest of moments, taking everything in. Eren’s eyes had a wild sheen of green. Behind that, hope, curiosity, and wonder. 

Levi saw. Eren wanted him. Really wanted him.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi was gay. He hadn’t strictly stuck with men, but he always knew what he wanted. Mikasa was not only extraordinary because of his sexual preference, but because she made him fit more than any man ever had. Not even Erwin had been able to match that darker need in Levi. Mikasa, simply, did. 

So, Levi was completely floored when, in this moment, Eren kindled an urge in him that rivaled what he wanted from Mikasa. Not the same need he felt for her, but the same lust. The same physical desire. 

Levi pulled Eren’s face down and kissed him hard. He swept his tongue into Eren’s mouth quickly, taking control from the start. He kept one hand on Eren’s face and used the other, covered in Eren’s semen, to rub along Eren’s hip bone. 

Eren practically swooned when Levi’s tongue explored his lips. The Captain was overwhelming, using his mouth and his hands to both dominate and pleasure. Eren’s hands moved up Levi’s legs to around his back. Eren held him close, keeping their chests pressing together.

Mikasa could only stare and keep silent. Levi was not so active- aggressive- in her fantasies. The way he maneuvered Eren stealthily through the hands on his jaw and hip. The way he kept Eren pinned using his thighs so Eren had little room to move. The way he used this tongue to make Eren submit. 

Her pussy was still sensitive after her clit-triggered orgasm, but Mikasa felt the heat pool again between her legs. 

Eren finally broke away from the kiss. He wanted more. Levi was too good. Eren kept his eyes on Levi’s as he took the Captain’s hand that held his jaw.

Levi held Eren’s lustful stare. One, two fingers went between those soft lips. Levi was genuinely glad Eren was so willing. When Eren started sucking on Levi’s fingers, Levi gently nudged Eren back with the hand still on his hip. Eren stepped back enough to let Levi stand. Levi moved a little to the side and pushed Eren back to sit on the desk. Eren adjusted quickly, his eyes going greener the whole time. 

“Come here,” Levi said, snapping his fingers. 

Mikasa glided over to them, stopping in front of Levi and next to Eren. She placed her right hand on Eren’s thigh, gently stroking up his leg with her nails. Eren shivered, humming around Levi’s fingers. She and Levi locked eyes.

“All dirty,” Levi said, holding up his cum-covered hand. “Help me,” he told Mikasa, nodding down towards his pants. 

It started in her eyes. A slow, sexy smile. It was small, but it gave Levi goosebumps. 

“Beg for it,” Mikasa said in a low voice. 

Eren sucked Levi’s fingers deeper into his mouth, enthralled by the sexual tension between the other two. 

Levi struggled to keep his hand still, the sensation distracting him in the best way from Mikasa’a taunting expression. Levi’s eyes glinted as he asked.

“Please take my clothes off, Mikasa,” Levi asked her. His salacious tone made the heat in her flare. 

“Only because you asked for it,” she answered, kneeling in front of Levi’s bulging pants. 

Eren stopped sucking Levi’s fingers. Levi couldn’t breathe. 

Mikasa mapped Levi’s toned body with sultry eyes. His shoulders and chest were hard as steel. The ridges of his abs were tempting. The V-cut running below his abs drew Mikasa’s finger tips. She barely touched them, just ghosting her skin over his. 

“Stop teasing,” Levi warned her harshly.

Mikasa looked up at the Captain. He looked at her like he was barely restraining himself from throwing her on her back and screwing her senseless. Eren looked about the same, but even more tantalizing with a third finger in his mouth. 

“Yes sir,” Mikasa said, smirking. 

First, Mikasa unlaced his boots. She slid each one off, then each sock. Then, she looked up, making sure Levi was watching. Mikasa traced Levi’s muscles down to the edge of his pants. She fed the end of his belt back through the buckle, tugging gently to release the clasp. She pulled the belt off Levi’s hips and laid it across Eren’s lap.

“Levi, why did you tie Eren up?” Mikasa asked him as her fingers moved over the button of his pants. 

“Dammit, Mikasa,” Levi snapped. Then, he growled, “Eren would have ruined it. He needed a leash.”

Eren protested around Levi’s fingers.

“Yes, you would have. You want to go back?” Levi said, scowling at him. 

“No, I don’t,” Mikasa interrupted, finally unbuttoning Levi’s pants. Levi was fully attuned to her as she dropped his zipper. “He’s fine right here,” she said softly.

Mikasa pulled Levi’s pants down to his ankles, leaving his underwear in place. She let Levi step out of them before tossing them behind her.

Levi’s erection pushed against the looser fabric. He looked big. Probably bigger than Eren. 

Mikasa slowly pulled his underwear down and off. 

Levi’s cock was amazing. Roughly the same length as Eren, but wider. Much wider. Like in her fantasies, Levi’s tip was a dark pink. The shaft was pale like the rest of him. What she did not expect was he was completely shaven. It made his cock look longer than Eren’s even though it wasn’t. 

“I can’t wait,” Eren said, making Mikasa finally look up. Levi was looking between them both with fire in his eyes. Eren was still holding Levi’s hand, the three middle fingers slickened with spit. 

Mikasa stood, her eyes ablaze. 

“Levi,” she demanded. “Fuck Eren.”

Levi’s whole body was consumed by Mikasa’s eyes and Eren’s body. He wanted them both. Bad. Now. 

“Chair,” he nodded to Mikasa, his voice sounding gruff. 

He turned to Eren, grabbing his hips and flipping him suddenly.

“Bend over,” Levi commanded, pushing on Eren’s back. 

Eren complied, his legs shaking. He bent over Levi’s desk, resting his weight on his elbows. 

Mikasa came to the other side of the desk, sitting in Levi’s chair. She was face to face with Eren but could still see what Levi was doing. 

“Please Levi,” Eren begged him, turning his head to look back at him. 

“Shut up, Eren,” Levi told him. 

Levi ran his wet fingers down Eren’s crack, stopping at his hole. He started circling Eren’s hole again, slowly adding pressure. Eren started whimpering. Mikasa watched blissfully. 

Levi put the tip of his first finger in. Eren cried out. 

“Relax, Eren,” Levi reminded him. “I don’t have patience to go slow.”

Eren was breathing hard, but Levi felt Eren’s muscle give, allowing his finger to slide another knuckle in. 

“Keep breathing, Eren,” Levi instructed him when Eren gasped. “Mikasa, distract him.”

Mikasa knelt again, her face underneath Eren’s. She pressed her lips up. She kissed him slowly. 

Eren immediately relaxed, more than he could consciously force. Levi still did not press. He teased and circled and gave shallow thrusts until Eren was moaning into Mikasa’s mouth. Gradually, Levi kept increasing the pressure and adding a little more depth. Mikasa excelled at keeping Eren from hyper focusing on Levi. 

Levi added a second finger. Eren threw his head back, but Mikasa pulled him back down savagely. Levi smiled. Mikasa had flashed him a lust-laden look in that moment. 

Levi worked Eren open efficiently, not wasting any time but still making sure Eren was prepped enough. He did such a good job scissoring him open that Eren barely noticed when his third finger entered. 

Levi was nearly at the brink of his restraint. Watching the other two make out was turning him on faster than he could prep Eren.

“Enough,” Mikasa said, breaking away from Eren’s mouth. “Do it.”

Levi stared at her for only a second. Her lips were shining, her cheeks red. Eren had been pulling at her hair, making a few strands go wild around her face. Despite her tempting appearance, it was the glimmer in her eyes that captured Levi. Her love for Eren and need for Levi only fueled each other, making her gaze an electric current through Levi’s dick. 

She knew.

Levi didn’t know how she figured out his manipulations now of all times, but he was was certain. 

Mikasa smirked at Levi. Levi gripped Eren’s hips with both dirty hands, keeping his eyes on Mikasa.

“Breathe Eren. Don’t tense up.”

Levi pushed his tip inside. Just the tip. Still, he felt Eren quaking between his hands, struggling not to clench around the pulsing, hot intrusion. It was still too tight.

Mikasa was leaning on the desk, unabashedly craning her head to get a better view. She whimpered watching Levi’s flesh sink into Eren. 

“More!” Eren cried out, thumping one fist on the desk. 

“Relax, Eren,” Levi told him harshly. 

“More!” Eren demanded. He gripped the edge of the desk and pushed himself back on to Levi’s dick. 

Levi, too preoccupied with trying to ease Eren onto his girth, couldn’t pull back fast enough. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Eren’s repeated over and over, his litany equal parts pain and euphoria. 

“Damn brat,” Levi cursed, struggling to keep Eren at an angle that wouldn’t override the pleasure with agony. Levi had no choice. He used his left leg to knock Eren’s legs further apart. At a wider stance, Eren couldn’t push back against Levi’s restraining hands.

“Stay put or Mikasa will restrain you this time,” Levi growled at Eren. 

“Then go deeper!” Eren snapped back, need making his voice higher pitched.

“You’re not ready!” Levi insisted, starting to lose all patience. 

“But I want more!” Eren demanded again. 

He just couldn’t listen. All he felt were the hot palms curling around his hips. The throbbing of Levi’s rigid cock only half embedded under his skin. Eren needed more. Had to have more. 

“Mikasa, wrists,” Levi ordered her, his eyes narrowing and his pupils contracting. 

Mikasa quickly latched on to both of Eren’s wrists, keeping him from sliding deeper on to Levi’s cock.

“Mikasa!” Eren protested, aghast she was on Levi’s side.

Mikasa was panting at the sight of Eren and Levi clashing during sex. Both of them, naked and sweaty, their faces screwed up with individual need. Eren’s obstinate willpower driving him to act selfishly. Levi’s dominant streak refusing to move at Eren’s pace. The power struggle was almost as appealing as watching Levi manhandle Eren into a more submissive position. 

“Don’t… disobey… again,” Levi said slowly, giving a shallow thrust with each word. He didn’t give Eren any more of his dick, but the bare movement was enough to make Eren keen and pull on Mikasa’s hold on him. 

“Please Levi! More!” Eren begged when Mikasa’s grip didn’t budge. The greedy look in her eyes was doing nothing to quench the need he felt for Levi. 

“When you’re ready dammit!” Levi thundered. 

“Now!” Eren pressed. 

“No!” Levi roared, now barely holding on to any part of him that remained civil. 

“Mikasa!” Eren called out, hoping she would understand. He locked eyes with Mikasa, gushing lust and desperation. 

“Levi,” she said, lifting her eyes to the Captain’s. 

Whereas Eren looked needy and desperate, Levi looked like uncontrolled savagery. His grip on Eren was territorial, his eyes manic, his back hunched like he was straining at his maximum.

She smiled slow, seducing Levi.

“Fuck Eren,” she asked again.

Levi lost, his good intentions shattering under Mikasa’s simper.

“Fucking brats!” Levi cursed under his breath. He kept Eren’s hips still when he first shoved in. 

Eren screamed. Mikasa stopped breathing.

Levi pulled back and thrust in again. Then again. Over and over, he pumped into Eren, keeping his pace steady but deepening every time. The barbaric need to make Eren submit to his cock was taking over.

Eren was gasping for breath, trying to focus. The pain of Levi’s cock entering him was indistinguishable from the ecstasy coursing through his veins. The Captain’s dick was too big, too hot, too rigid for Eren to notice anything else, even Mikasa’s face hovering near his own. All Eren could do was wait for the sweet sting of Levi’s next thrust. 

Mikasa was dumbstruck with ardor. Watching Levi screw Eren made her libido crescendo. Without thinking, her hand drifted to her slit, starting to stroke herself once more. 

Levi couldn’t help the surge in his next thrust, his cock flexed to hit Eren’s prostrate.

“Again, again, again!” Eren shouted out, hands bracing against the desk now that Mikasa had turned to herself.

Levi didn’t hesitate but pushed in again harder and faster. 

“Yes!” Eren yelled. “Again! Levi, again!” Eren pleaded. 

Levi’s humanity was ceding to his baser instincts. He had no care for Eren’s pain anymore. He had no annoyance now for Eren’s self-centered demands. All Levi felt was the pressure on his cock as he slammed into Eren’s prostate. All Levi heard was Eren moaning and Mikasa moaning. All Levi saw was the same submissive need, Mikasa and Eren’s bodies bent down before him. 

Levi wanted to master them. To make them feel pleasure or pain as he deemed fit. To make them come begging to him over and over. 

Levi snarled as he started fucking Eren without restraint. He felt Eren’s hips start to tremor in response. 

“Hold it,” Levi ordered Eren. 

“I can’t…”

“Hold it!” Levi demanded, his grip on Eren’s hips becoming painful. 

Levi kept Eren on the edge for only a few more thrusts, waiting for that trembling to escalate to the quivering that came right before climax. 

“Now Eren!” Levi commanded. 

Eren’s dick spurted cum on to the polished wood. Levi kept fucking him though, not giving Eren any respite. 

“Wait… Levi! Too much…” Eren gasped out, his body felt limp with satisfaction. 

“You wanted more. Now take it,” Levi commanded. Levi kept thrusting into Eren, finally allowing his own pleasure to grow. 

Despite his exhaustion, the primitive brutality in Levi’s tone and the fierce grip on his hips made Eren’s dick rise one more time. Eren almost couldn’t stand how sensitive his cock felt, but Levi was irresistible. 

Mikasa, sensing Eren’s fatigue but overstimulation, leaned down and kissed him again. She continued to finger herself as she licked and bit Eren’s lips. She only pulled back when Levi’s breaths grew harsher, rasping more than panting. 

Watching Levi and Eren orgasm together was more sensuous than Mikasa ever dreamed. Eren’s eyes were shut tight, wincing through the overwhelming euphoria pumping through his dick one last time. Levi’s hands locked around Eren’s hips and he bottomed out inside Eren for just one moment before pulling out quickly and releasing over Eren’s ass and back. Levi’s whole frame convulsed, starting in his shoulders and running down his back. His muscles rippled as his climax overtook him. He stroked himself through his orgasm, relishing the immense amount of cum that started dripping down Eren’s backside. 

As soon as the hot, white liquid erupted from Levi’s tip, Mikasa sighed into her own climax, her pussy clamping down around her fingers as she came. 

Eren collapsed on the table where he stood, completely wiped out. His eyes drifted shut on their own. He was asleep in an instant. 

Levi and Mikasa were left to stare each other down. Mikasa, fingers covered in her own juices, sat in Levi’s chair with one leg hitched up. Levi, cock softening, stood behind Eren’s sagging form. 

“Was it your doing the whole time?”

“I told you you didn’t have to be in on it,” Levi answered her, smirking.

Mikasa walked forward, running wet fingers over Eren’s prone body as she neared Levi. 

“I still love him.” Mikasa stood just before Levi, looking down into his eyes. Those gray irises were big and round, a hazy sheen evidencing her pleasure.

“I know,” Levi said, a cocky satisfaction ringing in his tone.

Mikasa’s fingers tentatively drifted up Levi’s shoulder to his jaw. Her fingers ran up and down his cheek. She laid bare her gentleness, something she never allowed any but Eren and Armin to witness, offering it to Levi without words. With each stroke of her fingers, Mikasa pushed back Levi’s savagery, making him human again.

Levi just stared at her as she caressed him, unable to comprehend how her heart could grow so big underneath her perfection. When his shoulders sagged, finally giving in to her ministrations, Mikasa cupped her palm around the back of his neck. Mikasa pulled Levi gently toward her. 

Mikasa’s lips were soft and plump compared to Eren’s. Her tongue was more skilled, lavishing his lips with gentled passion. 

Levi struggled to keep his dirty hands off her. Despite the intense need he felt for her, he wouldn’t sully her creamy skin with shit and cum. Mikasa pulled back, sensing his restraint. 

“Your hands?” she asked. Levi nodded, and she smiled sweetly. “I see.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the silence between them easy. Then, Mikasa pressed her lips to Levi’s once more, a chaste kiss. She turned away from him to Eren. Levi turned away from her, and walked straight into his bathroom. 

The hot water didn’t cut through the fog of satisfaction and confusion in his brain. Fucking Eren was better than he expected. Far better. He sighed, regretting he hadn’t planned well enough to allow him to touch Mikasa the way he wanted. He admitted, only to himself, that Eren had pushed him beyond logic. Levi was surprised Eren had the capacity to affect him so much… but it didn’t disturb him. 

Mikasa’s submissive touches, though, did. He hadn’t expected she would open herself to him. Her legs, sure, but not her soul. She loved Eren. He believed her fully when she claimed it. So, when she gave him a piece of her too, his ego crumbled. His attraction to Mikasa stemmed from the hard precision of her humanity, the strength and ambition that rivaled his own. He was baffled and broken by the kindness she buried beneath that cold exterior.

Levi finally understood her. Mikasa was fire, just like Eren, for all she pretended she was ice. 

Shaking his head, Levi realized he had been consumed by the inferno.

When he exited the bathroom, he found both Eren and Mikasa curled up in his bed. A small part of him was disgusted Eren’s sweaty, cum-covered body was sprawled over his sheets. The way his body snuggled up to Mikasa’s, the way she pressed her face against his pillow- those sights sent a wave of content flowing through him.

He spread a plush blanket on the floor and took back his pillow. Mikasa’s face frowned in sleep when he took it from her, and he chuckled. 

Levi lay on the floor, refusing to soil his clean skin next to their two dirty bodies, but he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Levi woke before dawn. His makeshift bed left his body feeling stiff, but his muscles loosened quickly after a few targeted stretches. He couldn’t stop the grin creeping up his face at Eren and Mikasa still wrapped around each other in his sheets. Eren was drooling onto the mattress. Mikasa snored softly, her arm reaching over the small indent where Levi usually slept.

Levi couldn’t stop smiling.

His plan had been nearly perfect, if hastened due to Eren. His schemes had all been designed to bring Mikasa to him, to make Mikasa recognize him. Though, he hadn’t expected Eren would be as much a factor as Mikasa when it came to physical pleasure. 

He didn’t plan for happiness either. Never had he planned for this swell in his chest, his inability to turn the corners of his lips back down. 

The warm feeling lifted him off the floor, and he busied himself for the day ahead. Another shower and fifteen minutes of cleaning up later, Levi found himself just watching them sleep. 

He just couldn’t stop smiling. 

Shaking his head at his own emotions, Levi dressed casually for a day of strategy and tactics with Erwin. He glanced once more at Eren and Mikasa before he left. It took considerable effort to school his face back into that mask of indifference as he swung out his door.

About thirty minutes later, sunlight peeked through the gap in Levi’s curtains, casting a shaft of light across Mikasa’s face. She stirred, waking slowly. 

At first, all she noticed was the overwhelming heat against her back, the arm clasped possessively around her waist. Then, the smell of Eren. It was the first time she slept against him, and she reveled in the feel of his arm around her, his morning wood nudging her lower back. 

“Morning.” Eren’s groggy voice filled her ears. 

She smiled, wiggling her hips against his erection. 

“Want me to wake up, hm?” Eren said, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

Mikasa giggled, her soul soaring at waking up next to her love. Then, she felt Eren freeze. He sat up swiftly, casting his eyes about the room. 

“Where’s Levi?” he asked, turning to her. 

“Gone already,” Mikasa murmured. “How do you feel?” she asked, stroking one hand along Eren’s thigh. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” Eren said, his eyes lingering on the door. Then, he turned back to her adoring gaze. “Mikasa, it was incredible,” he said bluntly. “Really, really good. I want-“ he stopped. He didn’t have to ask out loud. 

“Again? Tonight?” she asked, sitting up to kiss him. She moved her lips languidly against his, smoothing his tongue with her own. She pulled away, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. “As do I.”

Eren grinned, his excitement making his cock throb. 

“Good,” he said, slipping a hand underneath her ass. He fell to the side, pulling her over his hips to straddle him. “I’m glad we agree. Until then…” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows. 

Mikasa slid down his shaft. “Until then,” she began, starting to rock her hips, “you can make up for passing out last night.” Her eyes glinted mischievously, her smile teasing him. 

“I promise I’ll do better tonight,” Eren said, moving his hands to her hips. “But why didn’t Levi fuck you if I was asleep?” he asked.

Mikasa stopped moving, looking down at him with wide eyes. 

“Why?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” he grunted, moving her hips to maintain the friction. He slid in at an angle that made her shiver. 

“I… well… because-ah!”

Eren’s fingers crept from her hip to her clit. At that angle, he couldn’t move his hand much, but only adding the extra pressure was enough. Eren felt Mikasa’s thighs jerk closer together, squeezing around his sides. She hunched over, her chin ducking down and eyes shut tight. She brought her hands up to brace against his chest. 

Seeing Mikasa so undone by just a finger helped Eren realize how torturous it must have been for her, watching without touching. Sensing her need, Eren stopped teasing and focused solely on making her cum. He kept his finger on her clit and used his other hand to keep her from pulling back. Eren’s small thrusts without pulling out intensified the sensation to the point where Mikasa straddled pleasure and pain. When Mikasa started to bite her lip, Eren sat up making his thrusts slide even deeper. He pulled her chest flush to his, adding a finger to her clit. He kissed her once, and Mikasa’s head fell back. She cried out at her release, a wave of warmth and wet spilling from her pussy over Eren’s lap. The way Mikasa melted into him, making her hard nippled press against his chest, making his dick slide even deeper inside her, was more than he could handle. He came fast, clinging to Mikasa as he shuddered. When both finally stilled, he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

“You didn’t ask, did you?” he asked, smirking. 

“I didn’t have to,” she answered with dancing eyes, heat pinking her cheeks. “He wouldn’t. His hands were dirty.” Eren laughed. 

“That’s all?” Eren asked, still chuckling.

“I did kiss him,” Mikasa said defensively.

“Then how’d you hold back?” Eren asked, looking shocked. Mikasa scowled at him and pushed up off his softening cock. 

“I was just being nice.”

“Too nice,” Eren said. Then, a grin on his face, he slapped her ass hard. He scrambled off the bed while Mikasa stood there, frozen in shock. “That’s what he wants,” Eren said, leering at her.

“Oh, I see,” Mikasa said, turning toward him slowly. 

There was a predatory tilt in her brow, an intensity vibrating through her body that told Eren she was about to pounce. Not a second later, Mikasa pinned him on the ground.

“You mean play dirty?” she said, her eyes boring into his. Eren shivered.

“Very dirty,” he said, leaning up. She kissed him forcefully, bitting his lip so it stung. Then, she winced.

“Sorry,” she said, leaning back down to pepper his jaw with soft kisses. Eren chuckled. 

“I like it when you’re rough,” he said, honestly. “I love you.”

“I love you back,” Mikasa answered, head nestled against his neck. Then, she sighed, shifting off of him. “We need to get back. Morning drills will start in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, picking himself off the floor. 

He scanned the room, noticing his and Mikasa’s folded clothes and the spotless desk. He turned towards Mikasa, stroking her arm. She peered at him with questioning eyes.

“I really do want this. Us and him. Both of us, and him,” he said. “Do you want it too?”

Mikasa smiled, her cheeks flushing pink, but this time accompanied by a softness that had nothing to do with embarrassment or sex. 

“I want this too.” 

They kissed each other, sharing the satisfaction soaring through their chests.


	13. Chapter 13

They agreed while the both wanted to clean up, they didn’t really have time. They were hungry, and going to their bunks would take up most of their remaining time before they had to report in. Instead, they snuck into the laundry room and exchanged their dirty clothes for fresh ones. Then, they went directly to the kitchens for food. Snacking on their breakfasts, they agreed to split up. They were certain their absences last night were noted, but they weren’t going to encourage the gossip they now knew existed. Eren jogged to the outside and back into the Mess. He slipped into a seat next to Armin, Mikasa already seated opposite the blonde. 

“Morning,” he greeted his friend. 

“Morning,” Armin answered, and that was all. Eren was grateful Armin didn’t ask any questions, because he knew the blonde had to have them. Shooting his friend a relieved look, Armin shook his head and sighed. 

“Has Hange come with orders?” Mikasa asked, keeping her voice light. 

“You wouldn’t have heard,” Armin said softly, glancing around to make sure the others weren’t listening. “All leadership has been called today. A message came in from Pyxis early this morning.”

Eren grunted. Mikasa’s face remained neutral, her deadened eyes absorbing the news.

“That includes Levi,” Armin pointed out. 

Mikasa and Eren blurted at the same time.

“Naturally.”

“Why would I care about Levi?”

Mikasa sounded almost as bored as the Captain, but Eren’s voice was high-pitched and his eyes darted around. 

“Eren,” Mikasa said, in a barely audible voice. Eren froze, red inching up his neck to his face. 

“Recruits from the 104th! Follow me!”

A tall man’s booming voice interrupted the tense silence between Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. The three of them stood, Eren’s eyes were unfocused and dazed as he followed the officer who summoned them. Mikasa and Armin exchanged surreptitious glances and raised eyebrows while they walked. Neither spoke, but Armin understood just fine what Mikasa was trying very hard to deny. Eren, oblivious to Armin’s insight and Mikasa’s dread, was just trying to recover his voice without giving everything away.  
The officer took them to the stables. When they arrived, he cleared his throat. His voice rang out over their heads.

“The horses need grooming, the stalls need to be stripped and scrubbed, the tack needs oiling…” 

Eren groaned, tuning the rest of his orders out. Stable duty was by far the worst. While their lives depended on the horses, Eren truly resented the amount of care that went into maintaining them. 

“Questions?” called the officer. No one spoke. “Good. Report in when you’ve finished.” The officer marched away.

After the third hour, Eren had sweated through his shirt and took it off. After the fifth hour, they missed lunch. After the seventh hour, Eren had blisters on his hands. After the ninth hour, Eren was looking at the last stall he had to do.

“I’ll do it,” Mikasa said softly from behind him. 

Eren turned quickly, surprised she sneaked up so close without him hearing. She looked better shirtless than he did, body covered in grime and her sports bra sticking to shining skin, holding her shovel like it was a military-grade spear. Eren caught Jean staring at her bared back. Eren scowled and tugged her into his stall.

Eren whispered, “I’m sorry, for this morning.” He rasped his shovel on the ground, making noise rather than work. 

“I know. You can’t do that though,” Mikasa warned. She scooped up the first pile and flung it into the wheelbarrow. 

“I know!” Eren defended himself. “I just panicked.”

Mikasa paused, eyeing him. She turned and left the stall, walking across the aisle. Mikasa shoved her shovel in Jean’s chest.

“I think you can finish that one, can’t you?” she asked. Without waiting for an answer she turned, pushing Eren out of the stable in front of her.

“Mikasa!” Eren protested as she dragged him by his arm. 

“We were almost done anyway. If any of them report us, I’ll talk to them,” Mikasa said. Mikasa walked brusquely, making it back to the bunks in a few minutes. 

“Shower thoroughly, otherwise he will object,” she said.

Eren obeyed numbly, the day’s worth of labor weighing on him. Still, the night ahead reinvigorated him. 

Mikasa and Levi. The thought made him start to harden, but he tempered himself. If she drove him mad, and Levi made him pass out, he wouldn’t last long between both.  
Determined to make the most of both of them, Eren scrubbed himself thoroughly. 

When he was sure he was clean, he set off straight to the kitchens. Mikasa waited for him outside, food already in hand. 

“We’re going straight up. Here,” she offered him a sandwich. “More later, but for now,” she leaned in and kissed him on the edge of his mouth, teasing. 

He grinned, following her back to Levi. As they walked, Eren finished his food fast. He spent the rest of the time watching Mikasa’s ass sway in front of him. 

They reached Levi’s office shortly. Mikasa rapped three times, but there was no response. She nudged the door open. Seeing he wasn’t there, she let them in.  
Eren went straight to the bed, lounging comfortably. Mikasa joined him, sitting primly on the edge and frowning at the door. 

Despite being so tired, being back in Levi’s bed was stimulating. Looking at the desk made adrenaline pump through Eren’s veins.

Mikasa though, couldn’t stay still. She soon paced the room. Eren was content to watch her stride back and forth. 

But he soon noticed- her shoulders creeping up, her shallow breathing, her lips pressed into a thin line.

He rolled to stand, catching her arm. He tugged her against him and fell back onto the mattress. 

She gasped, hands pressed against his chest. Her cheeks were flushed a dark pink and her eyes were tight. 

“What’s up?” he murmured, dipping his lips to the tender skin under her ear. He brushed his tongue against her neck, making her inhale sharply. But, she relaxed into him.  
“Are your nervous?” Eren asked.

“No. Excited,” she whispered, pressing into him.

He chuckled, grinding his erection against her. “Me too.”

“He should have been here.”

“So sure?” Eren asked. 

He kissed her, moving his hand to cup her tit.

“Very,” she moaned. 

She arched her back. Eren obliged her by pinching her nipple. She clenched her teeth, her thighs coming up around his waist.

Eren’s eyes flashed, and he sat up suddenly.

“Wait,” he put a hand on her hip. “Why don’t you tie me up?”

Mikasa’s breath caught, her eyes going round as saucers. “Like last night?”

“Mhm,” Eren moaned.

Mikasa’s eyes flick to the leather straps hanging from the cleaning hook.

“But what if he comes back now?”

“So what?” came a cold voice. 

Eren and Mikasa’s heads snap toward the sound. Levi prowled through the door, closing it soundlessly behind him. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself. I have no patience left,” he snarled. 

Mikasa rose smoothly from the bed walking toward Levi.

“You should have been back an hour ago,” she said in a formidable tone.

“You should have been seen at dinner. You’re not that stupid,” he scoffed. 

They glared at each other, but Levi’s boner throbbed against his zipper. The flush on Mikasa’s cheeks belied by her aggressive stance. 

Eren loved it. His hand inched toward his belt. He loosened it and his pants, letting his cock out. He rubbed his tip, eyes locked on the other two.

Eren’s movement caught Levi’s gaze. He didn’t react, but briefly met Eren’s gaze. 

The eye contact made Eren’s dick leak a bead of precum.

“We weren’t seen coming here, which matters more,” Mikasa countered, huffing.

Levi growled, pulling her closer to him. 

“Enough.” Levi strained to keep himself from ripping her clothes off. 

She pulled his face up and kissed him hard. She bit his lips, making his hands clench around her. 

“Don’t push me,” he warned her when she pulled up for air. “I can’t stop tonight.”

He flipped her around and pushed her toward the bed. 

“You have ten minutes. Do whatever you need to because when I come back you won’t get to.”

He turned on his heel and stalked to his bathroom. He began to clean, the routine easing the primitive passion that stirred him since he walked in. 

The bathroom door swung open. 

Levi froze. 

Eren strode into the shower, followed by Mikasa. Both naked. Eren looked petulant and Mikasa looked at him through narrow eyes.

“You won’t fit,” Levi said, eyes gleaming.

“I don’t care,” Mikasa said coldly. 

She stepped under the water with him and kissed him again. She swiped her tongue against his lips. 

Levi pushed his into her mouth instead, wrapping his arms around her. He felt Eren’s skin rub against him and he squeezed by them. Hot hands began to rub up and down his back using his sudden cloth. Eren was no where near as skilled as him at massage, but he didn’t care. Between Mikasa and Eren, he felt like he was on fire. The water pouring down his head, Eren’s hands sliding on his skin, Mikasa’s naked body snug against his.

Eren moved the cloth down Levi’s ass. 

Levi pulled away from Mikasa and turned quickly pushing Eren back against the wall under the shower head.

“I told you I have no patience.”

“Counting on it,” Eren said, appraising Levi’s rigid dick.

Eren moved the cloth down, grabbing Levi’s shaft. 

Levi’s hand clamped down on Eren’s shoulder, pinning him against the tiles. 

Eren chuckled and started stroking Levi. 

Mikasa pressed herself against Levi’s back running her hands up his sides. Her head craned over his shoulder, watching Eren wash his cock.

Levi’s control lasted three strokes. He yanked Eren’s hand away, allowing the water to cleanse the suds. He flipped Eren behind him before Eren could react. 

Eren, now facing Mikasa, had a green sheen illuminating his eyes. 

Mikasa licked her lips.

“I have no patience, but my endurance is long. Will you last this time Eren?” Levi asked, rubbing his fingers up against his hole.

Eren shivered. “No way I’m going out early,” he smirked, winking at Mikasa. 

“Good.”

Levi had a bottle of lube in the shower. Naturally, it was the cleanest place to masturbate. Now, it helped Levi slip two fingers inside Eren form the start. Eren howled, but Levi didn’t have it in him to go slower.

Before Levi could tell her, Mikasa moved. Her hand shot out to Eren’s dick, rubbing the tip. 

Eren’s noises turned to soft moans after a few thrusts. Levi started to scissor him open. He pushed Eren wider than last night. Eren kept making those sexy sounds so Levi didn’t stop. After the third finger went in, Levi only thrust a few times. 

Impatient didn’t begin to describe what Levi felt.

He wanted to own Eren’s ass.

He wanted to possess Mikasa’s pussy. 

He needed both now.

He slicked his own cock with lube and replaced his fingers in one smooth thrust.

Eren cried out, but Mikasa caught his shoulders. 

“Ok?" she checked. 

Eren’s eyes were clenched shut and his teeth ground together. 

Levi wasn’t pounding. Not yet. He could feel Eren’s body quivering from stress rather than pleasure under his hands. No matter how he felt now, he only inflicted pain when it was needed.

Eren tried to focus on his breathing, tried to relax around Levi’s immense cock. Bracing against Mikasa helped, and she still pumped his dick. The twist she did on his tip distracted him for a blinding second with each stroke. Eren’s foot slipped on the slick floor, shifting his stance a little wider. When Levi slid in, he gently bumped against Eren’s prostate. The small sensation was enough to turn the tables. Eren quivered, finally accepting Levi’s cock.

Levi restrained himself from bottoming out. Fucking Eren slow wasn’t enough for him, but Levi knew he couldn’t unleash yet. So, Levi tortured himself, steadily rocking into Eren’s hot, tight hole, listening to Eren and Mikasa moan into each other. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eren panted as Levi found his prostrate. 

Mikasa jacked Eren off and fingered herself, sliding her mouth against Eren’s when he gasped. Eren’s dick grew hot, hardening, if possible, under her touch. She lifted her chin, locked eyes with Levi.

The primal need in Mikasa’s gaze made Levi growl. His fingers curled into Eren’s skin as he thrust slightly faster. 

Eren came, shuddering and cursing under his breath. 

“I’m not done,” he wheezed, still spurting rivulets of white down Mikasa’s hand. 

“Good.” Levi said, pulling out. “Bed. Now.”

They scrambled to obey. Levi was glad they didn’t tempt him further. Had they stayed with him under the water, he would have lost his sanity, savaged them both. The seconds of quiet he had to rather his control were necessary. Breathing ragged, Levi scrubbed himself once more. He dried efficiently. Still, the practiced motions didn’t ease the strain across his back, the desire to dominate. 

Steeling himself against the temptation ahead, Levi joined Mikasa and Eren on his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Mikasa and Eren couldn't keep their hands off each other, but both stilled when Levi entered. 

"Eren," he called.

Eren jumped off the bed, eyeing Levi eagerly.

"Fetch the connecting piece from the belt off my harness."

Eren rushed to obey. Mikasa's breathing grew shallower, her pupils growing tight with lust. Eren returned with the thin strap of leather. Levi took it from him and nodded to the bed. Eren scrambled back on, quivering in his restlessness. 

”I’ll admit," Levi started in a low voice. "I've never fucked someone who came that often."

Eren gulped as Levi fingered the leather. 

"It's messy," Levi growled. "So you won't cum again until I tell you."

"Yes," Eren moaned. 

"Oh I don't trust your will power," Levi laughed, a cruel edge betraying his primal desire. 

Levi pushed Eren flat on the bed. Eren and Mikasa shared a look of anticipation, their fingers intertwining as they eagerly watched. Levi kept his eyes on Eren despite how tempting Mikasa looked biting her lip like that. Levi wrapped the adjustable strap around Eren a cock, tightening it just enough. 

Eren howled. The pressure squeezing the base of his dick was almost painful. His dick rapidly grew darker, the restricted blood flow making his rigid cock flush. 

"Levi," Mikasa groaned. Levi heard the question in her salacious tone. 

"Yes," he allowed her. 

Mikasa scooted closer to Eren’s pelvis, releasing his hand. Her fingers trembled as the crossed his stomach, drifting down to his hips. 

"Fuck!" Eren cried out. His hypersensitivity sent sparks flying through his nerves, the grazing stimulation making his cock ache. 

"Slower, Mikasa," Levi instructed. He didn’t have the patience to teach properly, but he had just enough. “Like this." Levi traced his fingers down her bare back, keeping his touch light and brief despite his every instinct commanding him to possess her. 

Mikasa shivered, her eyes rolling back into her head. Eren, watching, started to shake. 

"Do it."

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, gaze clouded with desire. Her hands petted Eren's hips with the softest touch, dipping closer to his balls. 

Levi kept his smile hidden when Eren started babbling, his needs being inflamed rather than satisfied. Mikasa didn't give in, following Levi's example of pleasurable torture. 

Content with the scene before him, Levi started to rub himself. Mikasa and Eren's eyes both shifted to his thick dick, and sweat started to break out on their skin.

"Levi, please," a Eren begged him. 

“Is Mikasa not enough?” Levi smirked, his cold eyes following Mikasa's fingers. 

“Am I not enough?” Mikasa asked, turning lascivious eyes on Eren, her hand brushing against his length. 

Eren moaned, his back arching and his eyes clenching.

"I won't... I cant... Shit!"

Eren's frame convulsed, and Mikasa's untamed lust stole her features. Eren's muscles spawned, but his cock only grew in girth, the color turning deeper red. The leather strap was incredibly effective. 

Levi lunged forward in spite of his self-control. He grasped Mikasa by the arm, dragging her lips to his. 

She kissed him back, meeting his savagery with her own fierce tongue, all while Eren squirmed against her hand.

Eren felt like he would cum again, the pressure built up under the leather unbearably stimulating. Watching Levi and Mikasa make out was shredding his self-control, feeding the frenzy in his gut.

Neither was holding back despite Mikasa’s carefully light touch. The primitive urge turning Levi’s eyes animalistic, Mikasa’s teeth flashing as she bit at Levi’s skin… Eren couldn’t bear it.

“God fucking dammit!” he yelled as his body shuddered again. Again, the strap leashed him tight, pumping his seed to no where. 

Levi broke away from Mikasa, eyeing Eren like he was meat. 

Eren shivered under those predatory eyes. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” he growled. He pulled Mikasa flush against him, making her gasp. “Let’s see how long you last.”

Levi maneuvered Mikasa so she knelt between his thighs, her back to his chest. She faced Eren’s engorged, purpling dick, her eyes growing round seeing his need. Levi wrapped an arm under hers, brining his hand up to her mouth. He dragged one finger across her bottom lip. 

Eren watched Levi manhandle Mikasa open-mouthed, his eyes barely able to stay open past the intensity in his cock. 

“How long do you think he’ll last?“ Levi whispered into Mikasa’s ear. 

She shuddered, her ass grinding back against Levi’s hardness. Levi contained a groan, denying his own pleasure despite his short fuse. 

“I think we should find out,” Levi said again, sinking his voice an octave lower. 

The sexy sound made Mikasa moan. She bent at her hips bringing her mouth low to kiss along Eren’s hip bone. Like the night before, Levi allowed his hands to caress her skin, sliding up and down her exposed ass.

Mikasa was quivering, but didn’t stop teasing Eren. She licked across Eren’s skin and pushed her ass higher, determined to ensnare both men. 

She wasn’t disappointed. 

Eren bucked up against her, making his dick sway and bump up against her teeth. He yelled at the contact, his swollen flesh more sensitive than he already was. 

Levi restrained himself, wanting to throw Mikasa sideways and plunge inside her. Instead, Levi slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed up against her slit. She was drenched already. He drew his fingers over her folds, teasing her as such as she did Eren. 

Mikasa buried her face against Eren’s skin, inhaling the smell of sweat and sex. Instead of steadying her, it only ratcheted up her desire. Still, she kept her lips gliding over Eren’s pelvis, refusing to lick him where he wanted. 

Levi watched with growing frustration. Eren was beyond sanity now, his head thrashing back and forth. Levi, though his willpower was far stronger, was nearly at his limit too.

“Suck him,” Levi commanded, squeezing one of Mikasa’s cheeks.

Mikasa gloated, finally having made Levi succumb to her unspoken game. Without hesitation, she lowered her lips to Eren’s tip. 

Eren screamed louder than before, enough that Levi worried he hadn’t gagged him again. Mikasa did not pause, bobbing her head, rolling her tongue, sucking at his tip.

Levi lost conscious thought seeing Mikasa’s mouth descend Eren’s shaft. He had dreamed of her like this, granted with his own dick, but his imagination came no where near the truth of her cheeks hollowing, the sheen on her lips. His hand slipped inside her, two fingers penetrating her slick pussy. 

Mikasa almost lost her balance. Levi’s expert fingers created the perfect friction. She sucked Eren deeper, knowing she wouldn’t last long if Levi continued. 

Levi added a third finger. 

Mikasa deep throated Eren in earnest. 

Levi’s other hand traced a line down her crack, over her asshole. 

Mikasa’s pussy clenched around Lev’s fingers, holding out against her orgasm. 

“So strong,” Levi moaned, watching Mikasa’s restraint.

Mikasa moaned around Eren’s dick. 

“Please, Levi!” Eren cried out.

“Already?” Levi asked.

Eren’s chin jerked down rapidly in time with Mikasa’s sucks. 

“So soon, Eren,” Levi chuckled. 

“Please!” Eren begged. 

Levi thrust his fingers deep inside Mikasa. As he wanted, Mikasa’s legs gave out from under her, her mouth sliding all the way down Eren’s dick. 

Eren howled, his tense muscles spasming. 

Levi quickly reached forward and undid the clasp on the leather strap. 

Eren’s load shot into Mikasa’s mouth with such force she choked, pulling off his cock as quick as she could. While Mikasa spluttered, Eren’s dick throbbed, pumping semen out like a geyser. 

Throughout Eren’s orgasm, Levi’s fingers never stopped. He pumped Mikasa through climax, relishing the way her pussy gushed over his hand. 

“Fuck, Levi,” Mikasa panted, her shoulders falling onto the bed and over one of Eren’s legs. 

Levi couldn’t stop the smug smile “You barely lasted as long as Eren.”

Levi stared at Eren’s slack face. His body sagged into the mattress his softening cock falling on to his stomach. 

“Eren?” he asked in a deadly whisper.

Silence.

He passed out. 

Again.

Levi was stunned. He expected the cock ring would overstimulate Eren, but not to this extent. 

“Eren?” Mikasa picked her head off the mattress, looking up in concern.

“Damn brat,” Levi complained, pulling his hand from Mikasa.

He got off the bed, fetched a hand towel, and started mopping up Eren’s cum. 

Mikasa, still a bit dazed from the overwhelming stimulation of both men, recovered her breath, watching Levi intently.

He was consumed by frustration. He cursed himself for not foreseeing this outcome. 

As he drew the soiled cloth up Eren’s abs again, Mikasa’s arm shot out and locked around his wrist. 

“Time for that later,” she murmured, a dark passion overlaying her tone. 

Levi dropped the cloth, his eyes focusing on Mikasa’s wet lips. She pulled him closer to make him kneel on the bed before her. She pressed herself close to Levi’s body, letting her nipples graze his chest.

“My turn,” she demanded, yanking Levi’s lips down to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikasa’s mouth was hot on his, her touches kindling flames down his spine. Levi tingled as she drew her tongue across his lips, his vision whiting out in a moment of blinding need. 

This is what he had wanted the whole damn time. Mikasa demanding his attention, Mikasa tangling their limbs together, Mikasa pushing him back on the mattress. 

Mikasa smirked at him as she dropped her eyes to his cock. She locked eyes with him once more, flicking her tongue out to his tip. 

Levi’s breath caught. 

Mikasa’s eyes shone with wicked humor and her tongue reached out again.

Levi’s gaze sharpened, the tension in the room crescendoing.

Mikasa plunged her lips down his shaft, and Levi couldn’t stop the growl coming from deep in his throat.

Mikasa’s mouth was sublime, her lips, teeth, and tongue tantalizing him beyond reason. She sucked him just enough to fuel his lust, but not enough to slake it.

“If you don’t—“ Levi snarled, but Mikasa shifted fast. Suddenly, he faced her dripping pussy, her lips still swallowing him down. 

Levi pulled her hips closer, keeping his palms proprietarily over her ass, and licked into her hole. Mikasa moaned around his dick, the vibration making Levi’s balls tighten. 

Levi set a torturous rhythm, teasing Mikasa twice as much as she could him. He alternated his tongue from thrusting into her and flicking against her clit. When he used one finger to start circling her asshole, she shivered pulling away suddenly. 

Levi sat up, a challenge in his eyes. 

“If you do…” Mikasa trailed off. 

“Tomorrow then.” Levi’s voice was jagged through his panting. Mikasa’s wetness gleamed on his lips, the sight sending a jolt of pleasure through her nerves. 

“Please, Levi.”

Levi shuddered, fighting off the primal desires urging him to flip her underneath him. Those soft moans as she adjusted to his girth, the way she bit at her lips when he flexed his dick, the way her hands squeezed his shoulders as she pushed herself down his length—he’d waited this long to have her, and this was what she wanted. He’d wait an eternity still if this was all she wanted.

He leaned back gesturing her on. Only she could look graceful crawling up his mattress. She straddled him, putting one hand around his neck and the other around the base of his dick.

Levi’s body, accustomed to even the most experienced touch, sang under her touch. 

Levi’s control, honed through years of discipline and sex, fractured under her lustful eyes. 

Levi’s walls, tempered by death and life and every thing in between, melted under her skin. 

Mikasa sank onto Levi’s shaft without pause, the need between her legs a fire she couldn’t quench. Her ragged panting ceased and her jaw dropped in silent desperation. Her eyes squeezed shut at the sting. 

He was so thick, too wide even for humanity’s second strongest. 

It was the longest moment Levi ever lived for. His will nearly broke a thousand times as Mikasa adjusted to his girth, but Levi clung to sanity. 

He wanted to take her, but he wanted her to cum, wanted her to return, wanted to remember it later instead of the haze of possession.

“Eren didn’t need this long,” he taunted her instead. 

Pearl grey eyes snapped open, Mikasa’s dangerous stare cutting through his logic to stay human just a while longer. 

She ground her hips down, stretching herself beyond her limit.

Levi chuckled low and deep, that guttural sound giving Mikasa goosebumps on the back of her neck.

She thrust down on him again, and again. Mikasa rode him, the friction rising like a tide to drown her pain.

Levi clenched his fingers into the sheets, knowing he’d leave bruises that would impair if he touched her. She felt too tight, too wet, too hot, and she was only moving faster.

Mikasa, for all her confidence riding his dick, mistook his trembling for deliverance. 

She reached down and fingered her clit. 

Levi snarled unintelligibly.

Mikasa continued, the wave of hot desire rolling from her pussy up her spine. 

Levi sat up suddenly, making Mikasa’s next thrust grind her clit, finger, and folds against his abs. His cock slid against a spot Mikasa had never felt before that created intense pressure.

He saw the revelation in her eyes, the moment he found that sweetest spot. He thrust fast, barely pulling out before rocking his hips up. 

She lost all her momentum as the pressure grew inside. Mikasa couldn’t think, couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. She fell out of time, suspended in pleasure, her wide eyes blind to everything but the white hot burning within. 

Levi kept his pace steady, his own satisfaction growing as Mikasa’s eyes grew distant. Her skin flushed, and the tension ins her shoulders tightened ten fold. 

Mikasa’s orgasm flooded from deep in her pussy. She had never climaxed at such a high peak, never dreamed the release could be so intense. Her body quaked in time with her pussy clenching in waves, finally slumping down against Levi’s hard muscles, a boneless puddle of satisfaction and warmth. 

Waiting for Mikasa to still, her body slack over his own, was torment that nearly broke Levi. He calmed his savage need by focusing on the pulse around his cock, running his hands up and down her spine as she convulsed. 

Mikasa opened her eyes, blinking. She felt sensitive, wet, hot, and magnificently tight. She could feel Levi’s dick snug inside her and sighed, relaxing into that deep penetration.  
That was all he needed.

Levi wrapped his hands around her ass and rolled her over without breaking away. 

Mikasa moaned so lustily that Levi couldn’t stop himself from nipping her lips, his eyes ice against her flames. 

Mikasa shuddered as his teeth drew blood. The rich taste of iron in her mouth startled her but the heat from his tongue as he rand it over the bite electrified her, making her shiver under him.

Levi growled. Still holding around her legs, Levi held her down as he pulled far out till only his tip felt her heat. Her slick walls squeezed around his dick as he rammed back in, making them both exhale sharply.

“Levi,” Mikasa moaned in a whisper. Her fingers trailed up his sides and found his shoulders.

Levi slammed into her again, unleashing his desire. 

The strength of his thrust made Mikasa cry out but the heat against her clit balanced the pain with astounding pleasure. 

The rational part of Levi lamented he didn’t temper his passion, but Levi’d craved all of her, every single pant, every single shudder—and he’d been waiting so long. 

The times they’d sparred, the times he’d teased her, the times she’d blushed for him, all those memories of frustration and agonizing patience were wiped away with the slide of their bodies against one another. Being inside her satiated a thirst inside him he’d never been able to slake before her, and the relief was nothing like Levi imagined. 

It wasn’t a release, wasn’t letting go of some deep seated need that no one else deserved to bare.

It was a breathing, growing, melting of the ice that allowed him to supersede his baser instincts.

Mikasa accepted his brutality with a sultry moan and loving eyes. 

Levi pumped into her like an animal tasting freedom for the first time. Every moan, every shiver, every squeeze she made was a prayer to Levi’s soul, and he gave everything he had to her: his fingers, his hands, his tongue, his lips, his cock, each a prayer worshipping her. 

Mikasa couldn’t last for long. She came again, a wild explosion of wet and heat, extended through Levi’s skill.

Levi’s need was no where near fulfilled, but he could feel the strength of Mikasa’s squeezing, could see the pain edging the pleasure in her eyes. 

She couldn’t last much longer. 

Levi picked up a hedonistic rhythm.

Mikasa wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him deep, the sweet softness that melted him last night sinking under his skin. 

Levi started to shudder and pulled back, but Mikasa’s strong thighs wrapped around him tight. Caught, Levi sunk into her, letting his cock erupt inside her wet heat.

Mikasa kissed him like he belonged to her, a tenderness in her touch that showed him she treasured him.

When Levi’s dick finished spurting cum Mikasa unlocked her legs, allowing him to pull back. He knelt between her spread legs, their mingled cum leaking down from her slit to the mattress. She eyed his look of bewildered satisfaction and smiled. 

“I still love him.”

“I know.”

Mikasa smiled, a spark in her eyes that Levi never thought he’d see for himself. “I still love him. But…”

“But?”

Mikasa reached forward and pressed herself against him, her lips promising everything she wouldn’t say. 

“But.”

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved writing this, and appreciate every one who supported me throughout. Thank you so much to those who left kudos, and special thank you to halomyrelo (attackmyhunhanballz), snowkind, jacpin2002, dash, pangeasexual, nnn, Traumeriane, jeontrasheu, Arararagi, and sanspert for commenting. I loved hearing from you! 
> 
> Love, SB


End file.
